Charmed I'm sure
by MelindaPotter
Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, The Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them. Harry PotterCharmed crossover.
1. The attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. That much is obvious.

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey. I've only read a few of these type stories and none of them seems to be finished. So I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Attack

Voldemort was pacing in front of the death-eater that was bowed at his feet. After a few moments he spoke.

"You know the price you will pay should you fail?" Voldemort asked in a cold high voice.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then go and remember. You will answer to them not me, should you mess this up."

Voldemort sat down in his chair as the death-eater apparated out. He almost felt sorry for those witches, almost. Meanwhile, halfway around the world Piper Halliwell was walking down the stairs carrying her one year old son Chris, her sister Paige was right behind her holding her three year old son Wyatt. They walked into the kitchen and Piper started making breakfast while Paige put the boys in their high-chairs.

"So, how was the band last night?" Paige asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I've never seen P3 so busy. Remind me to book Aero-smith more often. Why weren't you there anyway?"

"I had to work late last night." Paige said putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Again, Paige you need to take some time off from that tempt job. You've worked late every night for the past week." Piper said giving Wyatt his food and sitting down to feed Chris.

"I know but I can't just not go. It's where people who need my help find me. Although I have been there for the last three weeks and nothing. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked looking around.

"Phoebe is right here." Phoebe said walking into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her sisters. She was about to say something when a noise like a gunshot came from the living room. "What was that?"

Phoebe got up and walked into the living room and saw a man in a black cloak facing her. He pulled out a stick and pointed it at her. He said some words Phoebe didn't recognized and a ball of green light shot toward her. She levitated to dodge it and kicked him in the head knocking him backwards.

"Piper, Paige." Phoebe yelled when she landed back on her feet. Piper and Paige came running in just as the man pointed the stick at them again.

"Stick."

Paige said expecting it to orb to her, instead he blocked it and aimed the stick at her and hit her with a ball of red light knocking her backwards into the cabinet. Piper finally recovered from the shock and tried to blow him up. The man blocked most of this but his arm was hit sending him to the floor. He got up and disappeared with a pop. Piper and Phoebe ran over to Paige, she was breathing but needed to be healed.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled looking up toward the ceiling.

After the second call he appeared in a swirl of blue-white lights.

"What happened?" He asked leaning over and starting to heal Paige.

"Someone pretty powerful knocked us on our asses." Piper said as she looked back down at her sister. Paige opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Phoebe asked helping Paige get up.

"Yeah, I think so. What was that?"

"What did it look like?" Leo asked.

"A man in a black cloak, he was sending balls of energy out of a stick at us." Phoebe said remember the man.

"Ok I'm going to go check with the elders. You guys check the book of shadows, ok?" Leo said before he orbed out.

The girls picked up Wyatt and Chris then climbed the stairs to the attic. They put the boy in the playpen then began flipping though the book of shadows. After twenty minutes Paige slammed the book shut.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing about demons that use sticks as a weapon." Paige said sitting down next to Phoebe and Piper.

"Well, let's see if Leo found anything. Leo." Piper called and looked up as Leo orbed in. "Well? Did you find out anything?"

"What attacked you was a wizard."

"A wizard? You mean like Merlin?" Phoebe asked laughing.

"Basically. A dark powerful wizard is causing all kinds of destruction over in England and now apparently the demon community has made some kind of alliance with him. As part of that alliance he has agreed to try and kill you."

"Are you telling me we are getting teamed up on?" Piper said getting angry.

"Yes, but the elders suggest getting help from the wizard who is fighting this dark wizard. He'll be dropping by around three." Leo said sitting down.

"Did they give us a name?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, It's Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." Leo said.

All three girls burst out laughing at the sound of this wizards name, then went down stairs to wait on him.

A/N: How did you like it? I'm making this story up completely from scratch so it may take me a couple days to get the next chapter up. So bear with me. R&R


	2. Packing

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. That much is obvious.

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Where is everybody? Am I the only one who hasn't been getting many reviews? Is it me? I hope it's not me. Ok on with the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Packing

The girls and Leo sat patiently in the living room, waiting for this Professor. Chris was sleeping in the playpen and Wyatt was playing with his toys at their feet. After sitting there for a few minutes in silence Paige spoke the thing everyone was worried about.

"So what kind of deal do you think this wizard made with the demons?"

"I don't know but we better hope this Dumbledore can help us or we are in trouble. We barely fazed that guy. One a little more powerful comes along and he could kill us." Piper said looking down at Wyatt.

"We just have to hope he can help." Phoebe said picking up Chris who had just started crying.

A few seconds later a green fire appeared in the empty fireplace and a man appeared out of the fire spinning as fast as a top. Leo scooped up Wyatt and took Chris from Phoebe as the girls got ready to attack the intruder. The man finally slowed down long enough for them to take in his appearance. He was wearing midnight blue robes with stars that sparkled in the light. He had long white hair and a long beard to match. But the thing that stood out the most was his sky-blue eyes behind the pair of half-moon glasses that set on his crooked nose. He took one step toward them but stopped as Piper spoke.

"Whoa, tell me who you are before I start blasting."

He continued to smile and stepped toward her as he spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry; I thought you were expecting me. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They didn't tell you I was using the floo network to get here apparently?" Dumbledore said looking at each of them.

"No, I'm sorry. We've just kinda been on edge since the attack." Piper said smiling at the man and taking Chris from Leo and putting him and Wyatt in the playpen.

"It's understandable." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Welcome. I'm Phoebe. That's Piper, Piper's husband Leo, their two boys, Wyatt and Chris and our other sister Paige." Phoebe said pointing them out.

"Won't you sit down Professor? Would you like something to drink?" Paige asked offering him a seat.

"Thank you. And yes a cup of tea would be nice."

Paige started to get up but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Please allow me." He took out his wand and conjured a tray of tea and cookies out of nowhere. He made himself a cup then looked at them. "Now can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Piper told him how the attack happened and described what the man looked like. She noticed that Dumbledore eyes seemed to turn to fire and he gave off a sense of power.

"Do you know who attacked us?" She asked tentatively.

"I believe it was a man named Macnair. One of Voldemort's death-eaters."

"Who's Voldemort and what does he want with us?" Paige asked while giving Wyatt one of the cookies off of the tray.

"In order to answer that I have to tell how we got here." Dumbledore explained all about how Voldemort gained power, how he went after the Potter's, and how their baby survived a curse that should have killed him. Then he explained about Voldemort's return a little over two months ago.

"Since then he has been gathering followers, this is where you come in. We believe that the demonic community that you fight and Voldemort have made an alliance. Rest assured there will be more attacks made against you. This time it won't just be one." He paused and looked down at the children and looked back up at them sadly. "And they rarely leave behind survivors."

They all shot to their feet and looked at him.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked suddenly looking dangerous.

"I believe you and the children would be safest at my school. What I am purposing is that you stay at a safe house I have until the start of term. Then I would like you to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at my school. Maybe by that time we can defeat Voldemort once and for all. " Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor, can you let us talk this over? Paige, Phoebe, Leo, kitchen." Piper said leading them into the kitchen. "Well, what do you think?"

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, plus we can't just let that bastard kill that boy." Paige said fiercely. Thinking about the boy that Voldemort was after.

"What about the club?" Leo asked.

"Jolene can take it over for me, temporarily. Phoebe what about your column?" Piper said looking at her younger sister.

"I'll just get Elise to forward the letters to England. So we are doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"Looks like it. Ok."

Piper led them back into the living room where Professor Dumbledore was humming quietly to himself. Leo cleared his throat to get his attention and he looked up at them.

"Ok we'll do it." Piper said then shook his hand.

"Wonderful. We should leave immediately so perhaps you should pull some of your things together." He said standing.

"Leo could you get the boy's things together. I'll call Jolene and tell her something. Phoebe you should call Elise while you're packing. Paige after you get done go get the book of shadows and any other supplies we might need. Ok people let's move."

Dumbledore followed Paige upstairs and was looking around her room when she spoke.

"What kind of climate do you guys have so I'll know how to pack?" she asked sticking her head out of her closet.

"We have fairly mild summers and springs but the winter can be brutal. I'd suggest some good winter clothes." He said looking from her mirror.

After she stuffed her stuff into three suit cases she spoke again.

"How are we going to carry all this stuff to London?" Paige said looking down at the clothes.

"Oh, allow me." He waved his wand at the bags and they shrank until they were the size of a Barbie suitcase.

"Handy. Ok that's all for me. Maybe you should do that same thing for Piper, Phoebe and the boys while I get our magical supplies together." Paige said putting the miniature bags in her purse.

She headed toward the attic and gathered a crystal, a map, the crystal cage, and some potions and threw it all in a bag then with the book of shadows in hand walked down the stairs and into Piper's room.

"Anything else you can think of?" She asked showing Piper all she got.

"No, I think that's about it. I gotta tell ya that shrinking trick is really cool." Piper said holding Wyatt's playpen which was about as big as a box of matches.

"Are we ready?" Phoebe asked as she walked in carrying just a purse with Dumbledore right behind her.

"Yep, Leo."

Leo came out of the nursery carrying Chris and holding Wyatt's hand.

"All you have to do is take my hand and hold on tight." Dumbledore said taking a hold of their hands. "One, two, three.

The girls felt like they were being squeezed through a rubber tube and then…

A/N: I know that's an evil place to leave off but the next chapter will be out soon. Please R&R. PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Padfoot and Moony

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: I'm shocked at the people who like this story. It was really just an idea I had that I thought I'd share with you guys but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Padfoot and Moony

...everyone except for Leo, the boys and Dumbledore fell to the floor with a thump. Leo moved to help Piper up and Dumbledore helped Phoebe. Paige was pulled to her feet by a man with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes that had a haunted look to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, I think." Paige said still staring at him. She finally looked over at Leo and narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you fall down?" Paige said angrily.

"I guess it's all those years of orbing." Leo said handing Chris to Piper. Phoebe growled at him and sat down in one at the table. Piper did the same and Sirius pulled a chair out and offered it to Paige.

"Well I think introductions are in order..." Dumbledore but was cut off when a plump woman with red hair walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Professor I didn't realize you were here. Who is this?" She said smiling at the girls and Leo and the children.

"This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Also they need protection, Voldemort is after them" Dumbledore explained to Molly and Sirius.

"Everyone this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. And Molly Weasley Harry's best friend's mother. Molly, Sirius this Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt and their sons Wyatt and Chris." Dumbledore said pointing each of them out.

Sirius looked at each of them in turn. Piper had waist length chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. Phoebe had shoulder length almost black hair and the same eyes as Piper. But the one's Sirius' eyes lingered on the longest was Paige her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her light brown eyes seemed to burn him. He took his eyes off her and looked over at the children. Wyatt was the spitting image of Leo but Chris it seem took after his mother. After looking them over he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you. And make yourselves at home."

" Thank you, Sirius." Piper said.

"I tell you what, why don't you guys go upstairs and get settled in? You can leave the children down here. I will take care of them. I have seven myself." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Piper's jaw dropped at the thought of seven children but got the playpen out of her bag any way.

"If you could unshrink this for me they could play in the playpen and wouldn't be under your feet."

Piper sat the playpen down on the floor and with the wave of a wand it was it's normal size. Piper put the boys down in the pen, and Sirius offered to help then with unshrinking all their stuff. He spent most of the time with Paige but helped the others too. After they got done he spoke.

"Hold on a minute let me tell Harry and everybody diner is about ready."

He opened a door on their left and he walked in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny was sitting on on the floor and they stopped talking when Sirius entered the room. His eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion and he looked around at their innocent smiles. _They are up to something._

"What are you up to?" He asked looking around.

"Nothing." George immediately replied while fiddling with the sheet. In the blink of an eye Sirius whipped out his wand and muttered a summoning charm. A long flesh colored string came souring into Sirius' outstretched hand. He looked up at them and grinned.

"You managed to save a few did you?" Sirius said smirking at their panic. "Well boys. Consider this your Christmas present."

He dropped the object into Fred's lap and turned toward the door. He looked back as he opened the door.

"Dinner is ready. I suggest you come down stairs before Molly gets suspicious." He walked out and turned toward the girls who were wearing confused looks. He explained as they walked down stairs.

"They want to open a joke shop. But Molly, bless her, she doesn't think a joke shop is a fitting career for her two sons." Sirius said his voice dropping to a whisper as they passed a curtain.

They walked back into the kitchen and saw Leo talking to a man with sandy colored hair with a slight tinge of gray in it.

"Making friends, Moony?" Sirius asked sitting down.

"I'm having a intelligent conversation, Padfoot. That is one thing I can't get from others." Moony said playfully. The girls could tell they had been friends for a long time. Sirius looked hurt.

"That hurt." Sirius said but then grinned. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin. One of my best friends. Remus this is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Remus stood and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you. Sirius can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus led Sirius out the door and up the steps then turned to Sirius and grinned. After a few minutes Sirius got annoyed.

"What?!"

"I think someone has a crush." Remus said still grinning.

"And I think someone is out of his mind." Sirius said avoiding Remus' eyes.

"Come on. You don't think I know when you like someone? I was there when you fell for Alyssa Kent. I know how you get when you like someone." Remus said keeping the smile on his face.

Sirius sighed when he realized he couldn't deny it.

"She's beautiful. I mean they all are but there's something about Paige that just shines. I don't know. They are only here for the year then they are going back to where they came from. I shouldn't get involved with her." Sirius said looking into Remus' eyes.

"Fool. If James or Lily had thought that way Harry would have never been born. Give it a chance." Remus said putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I'll think about it but for now don't say anything. Remember I have things on you too. Like that picture of you running through the grounds at Christmas naked. I would hate to have to send that to the Daily Prophet." Sirius said grinning.

"You wouldn't." Remus said looking horrified. Sirius grinned even wider.

"Watch me." Sirius turned and left Remus standing there still horrified and walked back into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Paige who was playing with Wyatt and thought about what Remus had said.

"_Maybe he's right."_ Sirius walked over and sat down.

A/N: Well whatcha think? Hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm tired. I'm going to bed. R&R.


	4. Talks and Diagon Alley

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Yay, you guys like it. I got more reviews. And since I got more reviews here is another chapter a couple of day's earlier than expected. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: Talks and Daigon alley 

Piper and Phoebe watched Paige feed Wyatt, they smiled as they looked over at Sirius who still had his eyes on Paige. Piper turned to Phoebe and spoke in a whisper so no one else could hear them.

"Do you think she realizes it?"

"As loopy as Paige is? I doubt it." Phoebe said back.

"Should we tell her?" Piper asked looking back at Sirius and smiling at the look on his face.

"We would want her to tell us. But I think we should wait till we can talk to her in private. Let's tell her tonight."

They nodded then sat down at the table. Harry on the other hand was looking at his godfather. _What is wrong with him? I've never seem him this way. It's like he's in love. But with Paige? No way. He's just not feeling well that's it._

After diner Paige decided to go to bed early, because Molly said they were leaving early in the morning to go get their supplies. She said goodnight to everybody and then walked upstairs. She had no sooner got in bed when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She groaned.

"It's us. Can we come in?" Piper's voice asked through the door.

Paige rolled over and sat up. "Yeah, come in. This better be good." She said groaning as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Paige, me and Piper think you should know something." Phoebe started then turned to Piper.

"Uh, oh. Is it something bad?" Paige asked getting worried.

"No, it's not something bad; I think it's something good." Piper said stammering.

"This doesn't sound good."

"No it's good. I promise." Phoebe said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you noticed that Sirius hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we got here?" Piper asked.

Paige sat and thought for a moment then realized she was right. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"We think it's because he has fallen for you, I mean you can see it in his eyes." Phoebe said.

"What do I do? I mean we are only here to protect Harry and teach at the school. How can I fall for a guy a thousand miles away?"

"You should give him a chance Paige. You never know he could be the one." Piper said.

"Alright, I'll give him a chance. After I get the supplies I need tomorrow, we'll go and get a drink and talk. Who knows, I might have finally found the right guy." Paige said smiling.

"Thata girl. Well we'll see you in the morning, good night." Phoebe said getting up and walking to the door with Piper right behind her.

It took Paige forever to get dressed the next morning finally she descended the stairs to see everyone waiting for her at the bottom. Sirius looked up and stared at her. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt that looked like it was made of lace with a solid white tank top underneath that showed just the right amount of cleavage it was accompanied by a pair of tight khaki slacks and a simple silver necklace with matching earnings. To Sirius she looked stunning, he finally snapped out of his trance and looked over at Moony who was grinning from ear to ear at him. As were Piper and Phoebe. Leo finally broke the ice and spoke.

"Don't we need to get going?" He said picking up Chris and put him in the holster on his stomach.

"Right." Sirius said he transformed into the bear-sized black dog and led them outside. If they hadn't seen him do it last night at dinner Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo would have been very freaked out.

Once outside Remus raised his wand arm and with a bang a bright purple double decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Standing on the back of it was a man that couldn't be any older than twenty.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand step on board, and we'll take you any where you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning." Stan said all in a rush then looked up. " Ah Remus, how are you?"

"I'm fine Stan. And yourself?" Remus said paying him and then climbing on board with Sirius at his heels.

"Been ok. And who are these very attractive looking ladies with you?" Stan said bowing to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"This is Piper, her husband Leo, their children Chris and Wyatt, and her sisters Phoebe and Paige." Remus said pointing each of them out.

"Pleased to meet you. Where abouts are you headed?" He said looking at Remus.

"Diagon Alley, please Stan." Remus said nodding at him.

Stan smiled at each of them then led them to their seats. The bus took off like a bullet out of a gun and if Remus hadn't warned them to hold on they would have fallen in the floor. Sirius on the other hand wasn't as lucky and skidded into one of the seats with a yelp. Paige slowly made her way over to him to check and see if he was ok. After being satisfied that he was she led him back to her seat and held onto him so he didn't slide all over the bus. They finally made it to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and they got off. They quickly made their way through the pub and into a small alley way in the back. Remus took out his wand and tapped on a brick on the wall it created a hole and then expanded into an archway. The girls were in awe at the alley that went on as far as the eye could see. Remus led them to a small shop that said Ollivander's on the door. They walked in to see a old man standing behind the counter. He looked up at them and smiled. They noticed his eyes was a milky gray color and were creeping them out.

"Mr. Ollivander, nice to see you again. These three need wands."

Mr. Ollivander glanced at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Then started fitting them for wands. Thirty minutes later they walked out of the shop with their new wands in their hands. Next they headed down to get robes at Madam Malkin's (I hope that name is right.) again it took them about thirty minutes to get robes. After they exited the robe shop Remus turned to them.

"What else will you guys be needing?" Remus asked.

"Some potion ingredients. And we'd like to see some books on defensive magic." Piper said picking up Wyatt.

"Well if you guys can do that I think me and Sirius will go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to drink. I'm thirsty. If he'll accompany me that is." Paige said looking down at Sirius. He looked back up at her happily and barked while wagging his tail.

"You can take that for a yes. We'll meet you there in about thirty minutes." Remus said smiling.

Paige walked back into the pub and up to the bar, the old bartender turned to her and smiled.

"What can I get you miss?"

"I'd like a two butterbeers please. And is there some where I could have some privacy for about thirty minutes?" Paige asked.

Tom looked at her, a little confused then answered. "You can use one of our rooms upstairs. Here's the key and here's your two butterbeers."

She picked up the key and the drinks, payed and thanked the bartender and climbed the stairs. She had no sooner shut the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sirius a few feet behind her.

"Is one of those for me?" He asked pointing at the butterbeers. She handed him one then sat down on the bed beside him. He took a drink then looked at Paige.

"So tell me, why did you really want to come here?" Sirius said trying to look in her eyes.

"I told you I was thirsty."Paige said looking down at the floor.

"You could have had a drink downstairs. Why did you come up here?" Sirius asked.

"Piper and Phoebe mentioned something to me last night and I'm starting to wonder myself. Do you like me? You know really like me?" She asked finally meeting his eyes.

He brushed his hair back and sighed. "Yes, I do. I've liked you from the moment I saw you. I just didn't want to get into anything because you are only going to be here for a year and I didn't want you to get hurt." He said looking into her eyes.

She was shocked at his answer. He clearly cared for her and she cared for him. Wasn't that all that mattered? She leaned in and kissed him softly. He eagerly kissed her back. They broke off only to come back for a deeper and longer passionate kiss. They finally broke off and smiled at each other, knowing they had found the one person they had been searching for.

A/N: I know I'm a romantic. I'm sorry it got gushy, I just wanted them to get together early so they could be together all through out the story. Hope you liked it. R&R.


	5. Surprises and Celebrations

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: This chapter came together remarkably quick. Glad you guys liked the last one. I have a nice surprise for all of you Harry Potter fans in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Surprises and Celebrations

Piper, Phoebe, Leo,Remus, and the boys walked into the Leaky cauldron and didn't see any sign of Paige and Sirius. Tom told them that she and her dog went upstairs about thirty minutes ago. They walked upstairs to the room Tom said they was in and opened the door. They immediately wished they had knocked. Paige and Sirius were sitting on the bed locked in a passionate kiss. They immediately broke apart when they heard the door.

"Piper, Phoebe. This is getting ridiculous." Paige said turning toward them.

"We're sorry. We didn't know you were keeping each other entertained." Piper said grinning at her little sister.

"We really are sorry to interrupt you two but we are done shopping and probably should get back to headquarters." Remus said grinning also. Sirius shot his friend a dirty look while Paige was looking at the cage.

"What's with the owl? She's beautiful." Paige said bending down to get a better look at the black and white eagle owl asleep in the cage.

"It was Remus' idea. He said it was the only way to get mail inside Hogwarts. We're sorry you couldn't be there to help pick her out but I think you'll approve of the name we gave her." Phoebe said.

Paige was slightly disappointed but looked up at her sisters any way. "What is it?"

"Prue." Piper and Phoebe said together. Paige smiled at this and Remus and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

"What's so special about the name Prue?" Remus asked.

"It was the name of our sister that died about three years ago. She was killed by a demon." Piper explained. Remus looked like he was sorry he asked.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said holding Paige's hand as she stood up. Phoebe waved it off.

"It's ok. We better go." Phoebe said turning toward the door.

Sirius let go of Paige's hand and turned back into a big bear-sized dog. When they got downstairs the whole place was buzzing with talking.

"What's going on?" Remus wondered out loud as he made his way over to the bar. "Tom, what's happening?"

Tom showed him the afternoon edition of the daily prophet.

"They found Peter Pettigrew, alive. They are calling off the search for Sirius Black till they can question Pettigrew."

Remus took the paper and looked down at Sirius. He then turned back to Tom.

"Tom, do you mind if I keep this so I can read it?"

Tom shook his head no and went back to tending to the customers. Remus, Sirius and They girls quickly walked outside and got aboard the knight bus. They sat in the very back so they could talk.

"If this is true, it is really, really good news." Remus said looking at them.

"What did he mean by "calling off the search"?" Leo asked looking at Sirius.

"Sirius is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. That is why he has to turn into a dog to go outside. He is wanted for the murder of this man, Peter Pettigrew." Remus said pointing at the man on the front page of the prophet Sirius growled at the picture. Paige scratched his ears to calm him down. He put his head in her lap and wagged his tail.

"He is the man that betrayed Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort." Remus explained Sirius' hostility. "If they really caught him we can clear Sirius' name."

It took about ten minutes to get to Grimmauld place they quickly walked inside and ran into Professor Dumbledore. Before Remus could speak Dumbledore cut him off.

"I already know Remus. I'm heading there now. I'm taking some vertiserum with me. With any luck Sirius' name will be clear by dinner. I'll be back." He said and walked out the door. Sirius who had transformed back into himself was leaning against the door frame in shock. They all turned to him and smiled.

"I can't believe this. I might be close to being a free man." He said smiling. Paige walked up to him and hugged him.

"I am so happy for you." Paige said letting him go.

"Thanks. But I'm not out of the woods yet." Sirius said looking at her. Right now his life couldn't get any more perfect. He was about to be a free man and he had a beautiful woman who loved him. He only wished James was here to see it. He heard someone clear their throat and he was thrown out of his thoughts. He turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing on the bottom step. Ron and Hermione were smiling and Harry looked like he was in shock. Remus, sensing the tension, broke the ice.

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and see if Molly's got lunch ready? And we can tell them over lunch."

He suggested and led them into the kitchen. Sure enough lunch was on the table and Fred, George, and Molly had a plate in front of them. Molly rose and hugged Sirius then got each of them a plate.

"Harry, Pettigrew was captured this afternoon." Remus said after he got his plate. Harry's fork fell to his plate with a clank and he looked up with a look of sheer joy on his face.

"Really? Does this mean you're free?" Harry said turning to Sirius.

"Not yet but Professor Dumbledore is working on it. All we can do is wait for now." Sirius said turning back to his food.

The afternoon drug by abnormally slow and they were beginning to wonder if Professor Dumbledore was ever going to get back. Finally around six he arrived back in the kitchen carrying a piece of parchment which he gave to Sirius.

"A full pardon, you have been cleared of all charges. A copy is going out in every major newspaper in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Congratulations, Sirius." Dumbledore said and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Professor. You don't know how much this means to me." Sirius turned and received hugs from Harry and Molly. When they let him go he gathered Paige in his arms and kissed her passionately. They heard applause but ignored it and enjoyed just being in each others arms. He broke off from her lips and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Want to have our own celebration later?" Paige nodded gave him a last quick kiss and sat back down.

A couple hours later Paige received a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. Sirius stood there looking a little nervous. She let him in and closed and locked the door. Paige went and sat beside him on the bed. She looked around nervously and then looked into his eyes.

"This is nice. I haven't had this in a while." Paige said nervously.

"Had what?" Sirius asked slightly confused.

"Well, I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too."

"And I like kissing you."

"Kissings' good."

"And I'm kinda nervous." Paige said laughing weakly.

"Me too." Sirius said rubbing her arm. "Paige, I just want you to know I care for you. And no matter what I will always care for you. It's just so hard for me to get involved with you when I know it will just end at the end of the year. I mean..." Paige silenced him with a kiss. After a minute she broke off and spoke.

"It will only end if we let it. I haven't felt like this in a long, long time and I am not going to let this get away from me." Paige said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said still uncertain. Paige used his shirt to pull him in closer.

"Shut up and kiss me." They laid in each others arms all night that night.

A/N: I know I'm updating fast. And it's a good sized chapter too. I must be getting better. R&R.


	6. Goodbye or Not

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Well, did you like the surprise? I got another one at the beginning of this chapter. Want to know what it is? Well, then read and find out.

Chapter 6: Good-bye or Not

It was getting closer and closer to September first and everyone was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be excited about going to the magical school, everyone except Paige, of course. The love she had for Sirius seemed to grow everyday and she was dreading when she would have to get on that train and leave him. The days seemed to fly by and she spent as much time with him as possible. Finally the night before they had to leave Sirius took her out dancing and to a romantic restaurant. She sat at the table sipping wine and looking out the window that looked over Diagon Alley. After ten minutes of silence Sirius spoke.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

Paige turned from the window and looked him in the eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Wrong? What makes you think somethings wrong?" she said smiling at him.

"Uh, because you haven't talked for about ten minutes and when you don't talk for more than ten seconds somethings wrong." He said smiling.

She laughed weakly then took a hold of his hand.

"Its just hard. I never expected to fall in love over here but I have and now... I just never expected it would be this hard to say goodbye." Paige said letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Sirius said looking stunned.

"Tell me what?"

"The flying teacher, Madam Hooch is retiring. He's offered me the job." Sirius said smiling. Paige's smile immediately turned into a smile.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and laughed as she hugged him then kissed him passionately. After they broke apart he smiled.

"I assume you're happy about this."

"Happy? No, I'm ecstatic."

They talked and ate for the next thirty minutes then went back to Grimmauld place. Paige said goodnight to Sirius then walked into her room. She turned around and saw Piper and Phoebe sitting on her bed grinning at her. She put her hands on her hips then advanced on them.

"You knew, didn't you?" Paige said towering over them. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Dumbledore told Sirius and us this morning." Piper said.

"He wanted to tell you himself." Phoebe explained trying to get herself and Piper out of trouble.

"It's ok. I'm just so happy." Paige said plopping down next to them.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone's in love." Phoebe said hitting her little sister playfully.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Oh come on, Chick. I'd recognize that look anywhere. You are in love. Fess up." Piper said hitting Paige with a pillow.

That was all it took to start a full blown pillow fight. It only stopped when Remus walked in and got hit in the head with one of the flying pillows. Laughing slightly he suggested that they go to bed.

Dawn came unusually early the next morning. People ran around getting their things together. Finally at nine-thirty they left. It took them an hour and fifteen minutes to get to King's Cross and through the barrier. The girls stood in shock at the scarlet steam engine till Sirius and Remus suggested that they get their stuff on the train. They put their stuff in a empty compartment then went outside to say good-bye to Remus and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for everything, Molly." Piper said hugging her.

"My pleasure dear."

Sirius embraced Remus and then stood back.

"Make sure you behave yourself Sirius." Remus whispered nodding at Paige.

"When have I ever not." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

Remus punched Sirius playfully in the arm and let him get on board. They waved until they disappeared from sight then went and sat down in their compartment. Not much happened for the first part of the journey except the food trolley came around and they all laughed when Phoebe got a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's every flavor bean. They were about half way there when the compartment door opened and Malfoy and his cronies stepped in. Phoebe was suddenly bombarded with feelings of hatred and disgust coming from him.

"I don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy." Harry said looking up at him.

"Feisty, aren't we Potter. Or is it Plotter now that's what the prophet is calling you lately." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Excuse me, you can't just come in here and start insulting people. I don't care who you are." Paige said getting up and facing him. "Now get out and don't come back."

Malfoy sneered but backed up and out of the compartment and closed the door behind him.

"I'll assume that was Draco." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, but I could have handled it." Harry said looking at Paige.

"We know you could have. But, he needs to learn that we are not going to put up with things like that." Piper said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, guys we better put on our robes we should be arriving soon." Hermione said while opening her trunk.

"Right." Ron said pulling out his as well.

After a few minutes Piper was dressed in a navy blue set of robes, Leo was in a light blue robe, Phoebe was in a dark green robe, Sirius was in a jet black robe, and Paige was in a blood red robe. Just then the train slowed and then stopped. They looked out the window and on top of the hill was a huge magnificent castle.

A/N: Two good surprises huh. Hope you like it. R&R.


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey ya'll and Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that to all my faithful readers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements 

"Wow!" Piper said as she stepped out onto the platform and took Wyatt from Paige. They all looked up at the castle in awe and stared for a minute or two. Paige suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." Sirius said as he looked up at the castle.

"Well then Mr. Black we better get going." She said and led him up the path. They were talking as they walked up to the carriages and Paige and Phoebe was the first to notice the spectral things pulling them.

"What the hell?!" Phoebe said jumping away from them.

Sirius looked at each of them.

"You can see them?" Sirius said.

"Of course we can see them. Can't everyone?" Paige said not looking away from the gruesome beasts.

"The only people who can see them are people who have seen death." Sirius explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately we get a lot of that in our line of work." Piper said.

"Well we better get in the carriage before it leaves without us." Sirius said helping Paige into one of the carriages. It slowly made it's was up the hill and stopped in front of the gate. They quickly got out and went into the castle. No sooner had they stepped inside when a stern looking witch walked up to them. The first impression Phoebe got from her was that she was a woman not to mess with.

"Good evening Professors. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. It is a pleasure." She sat nodding to them.

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. This is my sister Piper Halliwell, her husband Leo Wyatt, and their two children Chris and Wyatt, and my other sister Paige Mathews." Phoebe said pointing to each of them.

"Hello, Professor Black. I do hope you are going to behave yourself while you're here." Minerva said narrowing her eyes at him. Sirius pretended to look a little hurt then answered her.

"When have I ever not behaved myself?" He said looking offended.

"We don't have time to discuss your antics Sirius. That would take years. Right now you and the other professors should take your seats in the great hall." She said smiling.

Again Sirius looked a little hurt but led the girls and Leo, Wyatt, and Chris into the great hall and up to the staff table. They sat two seats down from Professor Dumbledore and Phoebe sat right next to Professor McGonagall's empty seat. Suddenly the door opened and a long line of timid looking first years walked in led by Professor McGonagall who was carrying a stool and an old witch's hat. The girls jumped out of their skins when the hat began to sing. After the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood and gave out the usual start of term notices and everyone's ears perked up when he announced the new defense against the dark arts teachers and the girls stood up. The received a few cat calls but chose to ignore them. Piper looked to her right and noticed that one of the teachers was staring at them with a look she could only describe as hatred. She decided to ignore it for now and listened to the applause Sirius got from the school when Dumbledore announced that he would be the new flying teacher and Quidditch referee. He finally sat back down and their plates filled with food, including a warm bottle of baby formula for Chris that Leo immediately began to feed him. After they all ate Professor Dumbledore told them to go to their dormitories and then turned to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Sirius and the kids.

"Well Professors if you will follow me I will show you to where you'll stay."

They followed him up to the third floor to a blank spot in the wall. They stood there for a second before Paige pointed out that there was nothing there.

"Just think of how much you need a place to stay."

They did as they were told and a portrait of them sitting on some steps appeared in front of them. "Password?" They all asked.

"You can set the password as anything you want it to be." Professor Dumbledore said.

They set the password as Grams and then went inside to find a complete replica of the manor. Sirius looked around in awe at the beautiful house then turned to Dumbledore.

"What about me Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius Madam Hooch stayed in a hut near the Quidditch stadium." Dumbledore said looking down.

"A hut?!" Paige said looking from Dumbledore to Sirius. "No, you are not staying in a hut. We have and extra bedroom you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Sirius said looking at her.

"I'm positive. If that's ok with you Professor." Paige said looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course. Well I will see you all in the morning good night." Dumbledore bowed and then walked out.

"So let me show you to your room." Paige said leading Sirius up the stairs. She opened a door at the top of the stairs and led him in. "Will this be ok?"

"Fine, Paige. This'll be fine."

"Well, maybe we should get some sleep." Paige suggested and hugged him. Sirius pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. They finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good night." Paige said and closed the door behind her.

Paige turned around to see Piper, Phoebe, and Leo grinning at her.

"What?!"

"Nothing, we are just so glad you are happy." Leo said smiling at her.

"It feels good to be in love doesn't it?" Piper said.

"Yeah, it does. Now we should get some sleep." Paige said and went into her room.

A/N: Well? I know it was a little short but it was an ok chapter I think. R&R.


	8. Day One

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: I know I'm late with this chapter but I had no inspiration. Blame my muse. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Day one

Sirius woke the next morning bright and early. He was shocked to find sunlight streaming into the room through the window and when he looked out it he saw a busy city and a huge bridge off in the distance. He was shocked out of his thoughts by Paige's voice.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said as she walked up to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. So this is San Francisco? Amazing!" Sirius said.

"Maybe you will get a chance to see more of it some day." Paige said facing him.

"Maybe but right now I got to get dressed so we can go down to the great hall. If you will excuse me."

Paige kissed him once more then walked out of his room and down the hall to Piper's. As she entered she saw that Piper was getting Chris dressed. She looked up as she noticed Paige.

"Did you wake up Sirius?" She said putting on Chris' shoe.

"Yeah, he's getting dressed now." Paige said as she sat down on the bed and sighed contently.

"So what are we going to teach the students?" Paige said looking at Piper.

"I'm not sure. Since Voldemort has teamed up with demons I could probably teach them how to make vanquishing potions and stuff like that." Piper said while turning to help Wyatt with his shirt.

"Yeah, I could teach them how to write vanquishing spells and Phoebe could teach them martial arts." Paige said catching her sister's train of thought.

"Sounds good to me." Phoebe said hearing the conversation as she walked into the room. Paige looked down at her sister's light green robes then smirked.

"Nice, robes. If you are a wood nymph." Phoebe hit Paige playfully then picked up Chris as Piper came back into the room with Wyatt. They walked out and shut the door just as Sirius walked out of his room in a set of dark brown robes.

"You look very handsome, Sirius." Piper said looking him over. Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Piper. My what lovely robes you have on Phoebe." Sirius said and Phoebe looked over a Paige and smirked.

"Thank you, Sirius."

Paige then walked up and stood beside Sirius and straightened her pale tan robes and looked at the others.

"Shouldn't we get downstairs?" She said glaring at Phoebe.

"Yeah, wait where is Leo?" Phoebe said looking around.

"He went on down he said he wanted to have a look around." Piper said giving Chris to Phoebe and picking up Wyatt. They quickly made their way to the great hall and saw Leo sitting at the staff table deep in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The second they sat down Professor Mcgonagall gave each of them a piece of parchment.

"Your schedules. Your first class is after breakfast, Sirius. And yours is just before lunch Professors." She said as she handed Phoebe hers.

"Thanks Professor. That should give us some time to look around." Paige said looking at hers.

They finished their breakfast and decided to take a walk around the grounds. They walked by the Quidditch pitch and looked up in awe at the giant gold hoops. Then they went and sat by the lake. After about thirty minutes of relaxing in the shade they decided they should go back in the castle and get ready for their class. Leo volunteered to keep the kids for them and they quickly made their way back into the castle and back to their room.

"So who should go first?" Paige said sitting down.

"Well, I need some time to figure out which potion to teach them about." Piper said.

"Well I could do mine I guess. All I'll need is some mats and my meditating tape." Phoebe said and some mats and a tape appeared right in front of her. "I love it when it does that."

"Maybe I should take the Book of Shadows with me so I can start looking up spells." Paige said as she started climbing the stairs. A few minutes later she walked back down and saw Sirius talking to Piper.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Paige said as she sat down on the arm of his chair.

"My class is over. I gave a group of first years their first flying lesson. Now I know why Madam Hooch retired." Sirius said.

"Well we better get to our class." Phoebe said getting up and picking up the bag full of mats.

"Wish us luck." Paige said as she kissed Sirius good-bye.

As they approached the classroom they noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry was already standing outside the classroom.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Piper asked looking at them.

"We got out of class early." Hermione said.

"Good, you think you can help us set up?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, Professors." Harry said following them into the classroom.

"By the way when we aren't in class you don't have to call us Professor. Now help us move these desks against the far wall." Piper said. Right after they got the desks line up against the wall the students began to file in. Phoebe had put the bag next to the desk, Paige had put the book on the desk and then sat down on top of it. When they all quieted down Piper stepped forward.

"Ok, Where come from, witches are a little different and we're going to teach you defense as we know it. It's probably going to seem primitive to you, what with your spells and wands and all, but trust me…this stuff has saved our asses more times than we can count." When Piper finished, everyone was looking rather excited.

"This," she said holding up the book, "is the Book of Shadows. No one touches this but us. Understand?"

Everyone nodded half heartedly.

"I didn't hear anyone."

The class answered with, "Yes, Professor Halliwell."

"That's more like it. Paige take attendance."

Paige grabbed the list and started reading off the names. After each name the person raised their hand.

"It would help if it was in some sort of order. Um, Parvati Patil? Ok, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I saw you. Draco Malfoy?" Paige called out.

"Over here, Professor." Draco leaned in out of the shadows in the back of the classroom with a smirk on his face. "Last but not least, Neville Longbottom?" Paige called. When Paige had finished Piper stepped forward again.

"Now, first question: can anyone tell me what the symbol is on the front of the book?" Piper stared at the class. No one, not even Hermione, raised their hand. "This is the triquetra and it is our symbol. Covens of witches where we live each have a symbol. Another symbol would be the, um, the," she couldn't really think of another one.

"The triple crescent," Phoebe chimed in. Most of the class was listening eagerly, and only Hermione was writing down every word they said.

"Now we are going to be teaching three different ways of defending yourself defensive fighting, potions, and spell writing. First is defensive fighting so without further ado I will turn you over to Phoebe." Piper sat down as Phoebe stepped forward.

"Ok, I know each of you have basically been relying on your wands to defend yourselves but I am going to teach you how to defend yourselves without your wands. The first step in defensive fighting is to make sure your mind and body are in harmony with each other. The simplest way to do this is with meditation. Everyone pick a mat and sit on it like this." She sat down on her own mat Indian style and waited for the class to do the same.

"Good, now I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing let everything else go. All thoughts, all images, just focus on your breathing." She got up and walked around the class correcting their postures and helping where she could. When there were about five minutes left in class she called them to attention.

"I know that was probably a little boring for a first class but it is essential for defensive fighting. Next time you have me we can work on more exciting stuff. For homework I want you to write me a summary about what we went over today." Phoebe said. Hermione raised her hand.

"How many rolls of parchment does it have to be, Professor?"She asked.

"A whole roll? No, I don't care if it is a whole roll or just a paragraph as long as it has the answers. Any more questions?" When no one said anything they dismissed the class.

"Well, I think that went pretty well for our first class." Piper said as she shut the door.

"Yeah but why did we have to get Malfoy in our class though?!" Paige said.

A/N: Again I am sorry this chapter is so late. But I have a quick question for you. Should I have the girls summon Harry's parents or not? I have seen it in several other Charmed/ Harry Potter crossovers. I don't want to steal their idea but I do think it would be a good idea. R&R


	9. Premonition

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Ah another day another chapter. Hopefully you will like this one.

Chapter 9: Premonition

The following Saturday was one of the most peaceful days Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Sirius, and Leo could remember. They walked down to the lake and sat under the shade. Paige sat leaning up against Sirius and enjoyed being in his arms, trying desperately to ignore the giggles from her sisters and brother-in-law.

"What is so funny?" Paige said finally.

"It is just so weird seeing you like this, honey." Phoebe said between giggles.

"Why? I have had boyfriends before." Paige said picking up Chris and giving him his bottle.

"Yeah, you have but we haven't seen you react to a guy like this since Glen." Piper said. Sirius eyes snapped from the lake to Paige in an instant.

"Who's Glen?" Sirius asked looking from Piper to Phoebe to Paige.

"He's my old high school sweetheart. He's married now. His wife is expecting a baby." Paige said.

"Jessica is expecting a baby? You didn't tell us that." Phoebe said hitting Paige on the arm.

"It slipped my mind." Paige said defending herself.

"And we all know how easy that is." Piper whispered.

"I heard that." Paige said then turned to Sirius who was laughing. "What are you laughing at?" She asked him. His face straightened immediately.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said then busted out laughing again unable to keep a straight face. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking up. Sirius sat up and brushed the grass out of his hair as Harry sat down beside him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to come watch my quidditch practice." Harry asked.

"What's Quitwich?" Phoebe asked.

"Thats 'quidditch'. Its a sport played on broomsticks." Ron said.

"Broomsticks? I gotta see this." Paige said getting up off the grass.

They walked down to the quidditch pitch and the whole team was already there. While they practiced Sirius explained the rules of quidditch to Leo and the girls. Finally Harry and the others landed close to Sirius.

"Hey, Harry. Let me borrow your firebolt for a sec." Harry reluctantly handed his broomstick to Sirius , who then turned to Paige.

"Time for your first flying lesson, Miss Halliwell." He said extending a hand to her.

"You have got to be kidding." Paige said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, trust me." Sirius said still holding his hand out. Paige climbed onto the broom behind Sirius and held onto him tight. They rocketed off the ground and Paige felt a sudden adrenaline rush surge through her. They lapped around the goalpost and landed back in front off Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. She got off the broom still with a swirl of adrenaline rushing through her.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, that was such a rush." Paige said brushing her hair back.

"Hey, you guys want to come and eat dinner with us?" Piper asked turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked at each other for a minute then nodded. They led Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the castle and to their portrait. Then turned to look at them.

"Can we trust you not to tell the password to anyone?" Phoebe asked. They nodded and she said the password and led them into the Victorian manor and watched as they looked around in awe. Piper went into the kitchen and started supper while Paige and Phoebe gave them a tour. Thirty minutes they all was digging into Piper's four cheese lasagna.

"I have never tasted food this good." Harry said as he got his third piece.

"I believe it." Piper said looking at him in shock.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Piper?" Sirius asked in between bites.

"I used to be a chef." Piper said before taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, we get this kind of food all the time." Phoebe said pushing her plate away. "You have to be really careful, not to get fat."

The after dinner they walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the door. Just as he was about to walk out Harry fell into Phoebe who gasped and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened her eyes looking shocked.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I... I'll see you in the morning, Harry." She watched as Harry walked out then turned to go sit down as her sisters and Sirius followed her.

"What? What did you see?" Leo asked worriedly. He had never seen Phoebe so shaken.

"I saw Harry. He was being killed by a demon." Phoebe said looking over at Sirius who had turned white.

A/N: I know a mean place to leave it. But thats just to get you coming back for more. **Quick question, who should Phoebe fall for Lupin or Snape. Audience Choice. Which ever one is more popular I will do.** R&R


	10. Attacked Again

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Wow, give you guys a challenge and you deliver big time. It is still close, Remus is leading so far though, so I am giving all who haven't voted one last chance. **Who should Phoebe hook up with Snape or Remus. WARNING: There is a few dirty words in this chapter. **Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Attacked again

Sirius swayed where he stood and then sank down into a chair. Paige walked up to him and knelt in front of him.

"Sirius, look at me. You have to calm down. Everything is going to be ok." Paige said running he fingers through his hair.

"How? Has Phoebe's premonitions ever been wrong?" Sirius said looking up with hope in his eyes.

"No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon before he has the chance to kill Harry." Piper said soothingly.

"I'll go get the Book. Paige, why don't you make Sirius a cup of tea?" Phoebe said.

By the time she got back Phoebe was sitting next to Piper and was flipping through the book. It took about twenty minutes she stopped suddenly and looked at the book closer.

"That's her. Lilith, the demon of chaos. This female demon is one of the fiercest of her kind, able to control the wind and shoot energy balls from her hand. She is closely related to the demon Shax." Phoebe looked up with fear and horror in her eyes as she finished. Piper, Paige, and Leo all looked back at her with similar expressions. Sirius looked down at the picture of the demon and turned white.

"Great, just great. Of all the demons in all the world why did it have to be the relative of that bastard." Piper said knocking the vase to the floor where it shattered.

"Who is Shax?" Sirius asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"He's the demon that killed Prue." Paige said quietly.

"Ok, we have to protect Harry. Phoebe, when and where did this take place?" Leo asked quietly.

"Uh, in the great hall. There was a lot of people there and lots of sunlight so I am assuming breakfast." Phoebe said.

"Ok, get to work on that vanquishing spell. Leo and I will go warn Professor Dumbledore and Harry. Let's move." Piper said looking murderous.

"Paige, can we talk for a second?" Sirius asked. Paige looked back at Phoebe who nodded.

"Go ahead. I'm fine with this."

Paige followed Sirius into the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"What is it baby?" Paige asked gently.

"That picture, is that what the demon actually looks like?" Sirius asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Pretty much, why?" Paige asked.

"Because that looks just like Harry's mother with just a few subtle differences." Sirius said visibly shaking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo and put it in front of Paige.

"I'm not saying that's Lily. Because I know for a fact it isn't but what I am saying is the resemblance is striking. Especially to a boy who has never even seen his parents." Sirius said as Paige looked at the picture.

"Ok, I will mention this to Phoebe and Piper when she gets back and see how they want to handle it." Paige said and started to get up but was stopped by Sirius' arm.

"Paige, what aren't you telling me?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked bowing her head slightly.

"Paige. Talk to me." Sirius said while raising her head to get her to look at him.

"It's just this brings back so many bad memories. I mean I didn't even know about my sisters till Prue died and then I moved in and I thought I was just a substitute. And I know I'm not now but..." She broke off as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sirius held her until they heard the door open and close. They got up and walked back in the living room to see Harry, Piper, and Leo looking down at the book. Harry had a look of horror on his face that told Sirius that he saw the resemblance too. He immediately made his way over to Harry and led him away from the book and into a chair. Harry finally looked from the book and into Sirius' eyes.

"Tell me that's not the demon, Sirius." Harry said pleadingly. Sirius hung his head and Harry interpreted this as a yes. "But... but she looks just... just like my mom." Harry said .

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. That is a demon. Your mom was a saint. That demon just happens to look like her. Ok?" Harry slowly nodded.

"Phoebe, is that spell ready?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's ready."

"Ok, Harry we want you to stay here tonight. So you will be safe." Piper said looking at him. He simply nodded his head and Sirius looked over at him.

"He can have my bed. I'll take the couch." Sirius said.

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry said smiling.

"No problem, kiddo. Come on."

Sirius showed Harry to his room then descended the stairs to see Paige standing at the bottom holding a blanket and pillow. Sirius took the pillow from Paige and sat down on the couch then patted the spot next to him. She curled up beside him and draped the blanket over both of them. Sirius stroked Paige's hair until he realized she had fallen asleep he kissed her forehead then let himself drift off to sleep. Piper came downstairs at seven the next morning and saw Paige curled up against Sirius. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Once the pancakes were about done she went in and gently tapped them on the shoulder.

"Paige, can you go wake up Leo and Phoebe while I finish breakfast? And Sirius you can wake up Harry." They both nodded and got up. By the time they got back downstairs Piper had a piping hot breakfast on the table. They all hurried through breakfast and got dressed. On their way down to the great hall they explained to Harry what he was supposed to do.

"Remember as soon as you feel a breeze get out of there. We'll do the rest. Don't worry." Piper said standing outside the door.

They opened the door and Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table. Just as he was about to sit down he felt a wind blow his hair. What looked like a tornado came spinning through the row and threw him backwards. Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran up to him and stood between him and the tornado as it stopped. The demon looked just like the picture but Harry couldn't believe he ever thought she looked like his mother, the look in her eyes was pure evil. She looked at them before she threw an energy ball at them Paige called for it and sent it back into her. She grunted then looked up at them.

"Tell Shax we said hello." Piper said hatefully.

"Evil that means everything but well

We condemn you back to hell." They said together.

The demon gave a gut-wrenching scream and exploded. The second she was gone Sirius rushed over to Harry.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

"My head hurts but I'm fine." Harry said getting up. The girls looked at each other.

"Well, that was one attack avoided." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean 'one'?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius just like with wizards, demons aren't just going to give up. It's not their style." Paige said grimly.

A/N: Twist wasn't it? This was a suggestion I got from my best friend. So if you don't like it blame her. If you do it was my idea in the beginning ;) R&R


	11. Missing Them

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Ok time is up. And the winner of Phoebe's heart is... drum-roll... Remus. Sorry all you Severus fans you were hopelessly out numbered. I will get that in asap. In the meantime I have a special surprise in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Missing Them

Harry grunted as he fell down onto Sirius' queen size bed. His head still hurt and he couldn't get that demon out of his mind. He knew now that there was no way that was his Mom but still that brought up unwanted memories. He could practically hear the screams of his Mom and Dad. He silently cursed the dementors for making hear the last few minutes of his parents lives. Harry tossed and turned that night but then he slipped off into a restless sleep. Sirius stood outside Harry's bedroom listening as he had yet another nightmare. Harry was clearly having the nightmare about his parents' deaths and it broke Sirius' heart to hear his godson crying out to his mom. He was so immersed in the sounds that he didn't even hear Paige come up behind him.

"Sirius, what's the matter?" She asked not hearing Harry until she got right beside him. "Is that Harry?" she whispered so she didn't disturb him.

"Yes, he's having the dream again." Sirius said with pain evident in his voice.

"Ok, come on." Paige said and led him away from Harry's door and into the kitchen where Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were sitting.

"Ok what dream?" Paige asked after he had a cup of tea in front of him.

"When Harry was in his third year they had dementors guard Hogwarts because I had just escaped Azkaban. Dementors have the ability to make you relive your worst memories. It is like all the happiness has gone from the world." Sirius paused at this moment to repress a shudder then continued. "Anyway, they were quickly draw to Harry. When they get near him he hears his Mom's screams just before she was murdered, and sometimes James'. Ever since then he has had nightmares about it. Now with that demon looking like Lily and it being almost the anniversary, I guess its getting worse." He finished with a sigh.

"This isn't right. He shouldn't have to worry about things like this." Piper said sympathetically.

"Well, the question is how can we help him?" Phoebe asked while looking around at them. After a few minutes Paige looked up hopefully.

"We can bring them back to him. If only for a little while." She said smiling.

"That's a great idea, Paige." Leo said patting her on the back. Everyone looked at her beaming, except Sirius, his eyes were filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We can summon them." Piper said simply.

"You can summon the dead?!" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we do it all the time." Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should make sure this is ok with Professor Dumbledore before we do it?" Leo suggested calmly.

"Ok, we'll go." Paige volunteered and she and Sirius walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. They found him sitting behind his desk and explained the situation to him and what they would like to do. He sat there for a moment partly shocked by how powerful the sister's were and partly shocked at how kind they were.

"That sounds fine to me but make sure Harry knows that this is a one time thing."

"Of course, Professor." Paige said kindly.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could use your fireplace? I would like Remus to be here for this." Sirius said. Professor Dumbledore nodded with a smile and listened as Sirius explained the situation to Remus, who said he would be there the next morning. Paige and Sirius walked back up to their room excitedly both looking forward to seeing Harry's face when he saw Lily and James.

A/N: I love this chapter but I am going to love the next one even more. It might take me a little while to get it perfect. So be patient. Hope you liked it. R&R


	12. Family Reunions

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. All I'll say is enjoy.

Chapter 12: Family Reunions

Harry woke the next morning stiff and sore. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There were dark circles around his eye and his eyes themselves were blood-shot. He washed his face to rid himself of the tears that had dried on his cheeks then walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen Piper, Paige, and Sirius looked up at him.

"Hey kiddo. Take a seat." Sirius said and pulled out a chair beside him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Piper asked kindly.

"Just some toast and juice, Piper." Harry said looking tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sirius asked looking at him worriedly.

"A little. Thanks, Piper." Harry said as she out a tall cup of juice and a couple pieces of toast in front of him.

"You're welcome." Piper said.

"Piper? Anybody home?" Phoebe yelled from the living room.

"In the kitchen." Piper yelled. Phoebe, Leo, and Remus came walking into the kitchen.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Harry said looking up at him.

"Nice to see you too Harry." Remus said sitting down.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised to see you here." Harry said looking around at them suspiciously.

"Harry, can you come with us up to the attic please?" Phoebe said as she got up. He nodded and followed her, Paige, Piper, Sirius, Remus, and Leo up to the junky attic. They immediately opened a trunk and got out five white candles and set them on the floor in the shape of a pentagon and lit each candle. Then turned to Harry.

"Harry, it has occurred to us that your life has been extremely unfair and it is all because of that bastard Voldemort. If we could we would like to try and make it a little more even." Piper said.

"How?"

"By giving you the something that most kids take for granted, a afternoon with your parents." Paige said smiling.

"But… but my parents are dead." Harry said at her incredulity in his eyes.

"They can summon the dead Harry. But there is something you must understand before they do it." Remus said then nodded to Sirius. _Great, I knew there was a catch. _Harry thought as Sirius knelt down beside him.

"They can only be summoned this one time Harry. This is just a time for you to get to know them and say goodbye. What we need to know is can you let them go when the time comes?" Sirius said looking into Harry's eyes. He watched as Harry thought about it then smiled as he nodded.

"Thata boy." He said then stood and nodded to the sisters. They joined hands and began to chant the spell.

"Here these words, here our cry, spirits of the other side, come to us we summon thee, cross now the great divide. Beloved spirits Lily and James, We seek your guidance we ask that you commune with us and move among us."

As they finished the spell, a cold wind blew through the room and an eerie fog swirled around the middle of the candles. Suddenly two figures appeared in a swirl of bright lights, Lily and James stood in there slightly transparent, holding hands and beaming at their son.

For the next few minutes everyone was silent.

Lily slowly stepped out of the circle and to everyone's great surprise, except the sisters, she materialized. She was no longer transparent. It was as if she was alive again.

Harry hardly knew what to do as she walked towards him. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying. Then she did something that he didn't expect…she hugged him. He could feel her arms around him and it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Lily _was_ crying. She cried as she hugged him. "My son. My beautiful baby boy," she said as she hugged him.

Everyone was so busy watching her that they hadn't noticed that James had also stepped out of the circle. "Now, Lily, he's hardly a baby anymore. Right, Harry?"

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He was talking to him. His father was there and he was _talking_ to him.

James came over and gave Harry a one armed hug. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what he had expected, but this was more than he could have hoped for. This was a miracle.

Before Harry could find his voice, Lily and James had spotted Sirius and Remus.

"Padfoot, Moony!" James said smiling them embraced his two best friends.

"Prongs, you don't know how good it is to see you." Sirius said hugging his best friend with all his might.

"Not to sound ungrateful but how did we get here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, This is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige they summoned you. They are here to help fight Voldemort." Remus said pointing each of them out.

"Nice to meet you." said Piper.

"We'll leave you alone so you can talk," Paige said and kissed Sirius then walked out of the attic with Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. James turned to Sirius and cocked his eyebrow.

"Got you a girl Padfoot? How long is this one going to last?" James said then turned to Harry.

"So," said James a little awkwardly. "Play any quidditch, Harry?"

That had done it.

Harry began to talk about everything that had happened while playing quidditch. Harry told them about making the team in his first year, about Malfoy buying his way onto the Slytherin team, he even told them about how he broke his arm and Lockhart had managed to make all the bones in it disappear.

From then, they talked about everything they had been through, all the "adventures" they had had. The Philosopher's stone, the basilisk, and the Triwizard tournament.

Lily and James couldn't believe everything that their son had been through in such a short amount of time. They sat there looking at him in awe, while him and Remus and Sirius re-told his stories.

"Harry," Lily said, "We are so proud of you. All the things you've done are amazing. You have great friends. We couldn't have hoped for a better son."

After a few more hours of conversation, in which Harry had told them how their Marauder's Map had brilliantly insulted Snape which caused James and Sirius to dissolve into a laughing fit, they told Harry that it was time for them to go.

Although it seemed to Harry that they had merely talked for a few minutes, in reality it had been nearly the whole day. He didn't even realize that he was starving, as it was nearly five o'clock.

"Do you have to go?" Harry asked, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, Harry," Lily, said, trying not to cry herself.

"Harry, always know that we are with you. We will be watching over you wherever you go."

He had no idea it would be this hard to say good-bye. Now he knew why Sirius had asked him if he was sure. He knew he would never see them again, and couldn't bare letting them go.

"We love you, Harry, and always will. Never forget that," Lily said giving Harry one last hug. He reluctantly let her go.

"Give those Slytherins hell for me." James said hugging Harry next.

"Ignore James, Harry, dying must have fried his brain, although he _was_ like this when he was alive, so…" Lily said slightly annoyed, "We don't want you getting into any trouble."

Harry nodded, laughing, but he was sure that he saw her wink when James wasn't looking. The two of them went and stood back in the circle, becoming transparent once more. Harry stood there and looked at them…his family…the best family he could have ever asked for. He sat staring at the circle of candles where his family had stood, even after they had disappeared.

"Told you your dad was the best." Sirius said bringing him back to reality. Harry looked at his godfather and nodded. Because he knew it was true. He had the best parents in the world.

A/N: Damn that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R


	13. Another Premonition and a Proposal

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Man that was a killer cold I just got over. But I am back bad guys beware. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know you are all waiting for Phoebe and Remus but mostly their relationship is going to develop slowly. Be patient its going to happen. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Another Premonition and a Proposal

In the week that passed after Harry seen his parents everything seemed to be perfect. Remus had even decided to stay at Hogwarts. That was why Sirius was shocked to see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige huddled up in the attic pouring over the book of shadows.

"Uh, guys what are you doing?" He asked as he sat down beside Paige.

"We are trying to find a way to vanquish Voldemort." Piper said looking up from the book.

"Uh, we haven't heard from anything evil in weeks. Why do that now?"

"Well, we have noticed that the second we put our guard down something happens. We like to be prepared." Paige said looking up from her potion.

"Uh, Phoebe. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked looking up at her. Phoebe looked at her sisters slightly confused by his request but followed him downstairs anyway. Once they were sitting down in the conservatory Sirius spoke.

"Phoebe I know I haven't known you guys long but I love Paige with all my heart and… I… I don't ever want to be without her." He paused then and looked at Phoebe to try and see how she was taking this. Phoebe simply stared back at him.

"Go on." She said.

"I realize that you are supposed to ask her father this but I figure you guys are close enough. I want to seek your sisters hand in marriage." He finally blurted out as if that was his death warrant. Phoebe smiled at him.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yeah, it was. Well?" He asked nervously.

"Well, It is clear that you love Paige. And I know she feels the same. I can't speak for Piper but you have my blessing." Phoebe said smiling at him. Sirius broke out with a grin and hugged her.

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Have you got the ring yet?" Phoebe said excited.

"No, not yet. I was going to go tomorrow."

"Well, we know what she likes so tomorrow when she's teaching we will go with you and get the ring." Phoebe said looking excited.

"Ok, just don't tell Paige. I want this to be a surprise." Sirius said.

"Ok, brother-in-law." Phoebe said. Sirius leaned over and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Paige said from behind them.

"Oh, Sirius just wanted to talk to me about… uh…" Phoebe stuttered out.

"…About going out with Remus. He has had his eye on her for a while." Sirius blurted out.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, that's why we were wondering if you could take care of the class on your own tomorrow?" Phoebe quickly said catching Sirius' train of thought.

"Uh, yeah that shouldn't be a problem." Paige said looking slightly confused.

"Ok, I need to go talk to Piper." Phoebe said and practically ran up the stairs.

"Uh, Sirius. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Paige asked looking back at him.

"No, baby. Of course not, now excuse me I need to go talk to Remus." He said and kissed her then left her standing there.

The next morning they left at the same time. Piper, Phoebe, Sirius, Remus, and Leo left for Hogsmeade and Paige left to teach their class. They told Remus to play along with their lie and he was going with them to pick out the ring. They arrived at the ring shop around eleven and started to look at all the rings.

"Phoebe, how about this one?" He asked and handed the ring to her. She gasped and was pulled into a premonition. She saw Paige walking down the aisle of the great hall and up to Sirius, who was grinning happily. Then the scene shifted to Paige lying in a hospital bed looking tired, but happy. She looked up and saw Sirius standing over her smiling. She then looked down at the bundle in her arms and moved the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby. Phoebe snapped out of the premonition and saw everyone looking at her worriedly.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"Let's put it this way. I think Paige and Sirius are going to be very happy." She said then handed him the ring back and walked out of the ring shop, leaving Sirius very confused. He planned the proposal very carefully. The following Saturday he had asked Paige out on a date and they apparated to a restaurant in Rome and ate dinner. Afterwards Sirius apparated to the top of the Eiffel Tower and they looked out over Paris.

"Wow, this is a great view." Paige said standing at the railing.

"Not as great as mine." Sirius said looking right at her. Sirius led her over to a table and kneeled in front of her.

"Paige, ever since we first met I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. And will you marry me?" He asked and took out the ring. Paige's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled happily.

"Yes, I will." She said choking on the words slightly. He put the ring on her hand and spun her around before kissing her passionately. Right now, Paige Mathews and Sirius Black was on top of the world. For the moment.

A/N: Did I scare you with that last line? Don't worry they aren't going to get attack right away. I don't think. ;) R&R


	14. Planning a Wedding

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey, guys. This is the chapter most of you have been waiting on. This is the chapter when Remus' and Phoebe's relationship begins to develop. There is also a special guest in here for all you Charmed fans. Enjoy. 

_Thoughts_

Chapter 14: Planning a Wedding

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper found themselves busier that ever in the following weeks. Let's face it planning a wedding is never easy, especially a magical one. They had gone over so many things but there was so many things left. Professor Dumbledore had agreed to conduct the ceremony and said they could do it in the great hall, just like Phoebe's premonition. They had also decided about the groomsmen and bride's maids. Piper and Phoebe was, of course, the maids-of-honor and Remus was Sirius' best man. Everyone was shocked when he asked Leo to be his other groomsman. About a week before the wedding they sat in the conservatory going over the guest list for all them and it was not surprisingly short. 

"Ok, we got Darryl and Sheila, Glen and Jessica, Dad…um…Dad…and…" Phoebe said running out of people. 

"That's it! That's all the people that are going to be at my wedding? Five! NO! That is unacceptable!" Paige said loudly. 

Sirius walked in and walked straight over and sat down between Leo and Piper and picked up one of Piper's biscuits. He watched quietly as Paige paced because he knew by now that it was better to let her rant and get it over with. She walked over to Phoebe and pulled the list toward her.

"We have to be forgetting someone." Paige said. 

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "How about your father?" 

Paige froze and slowly looked up her face torn between surprise and apprehension. She slowly turned around and there it the doorway stood her father Sam. She slowly walked up to him and stopped a few feet away.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked. She slowly embraced him then quickly pulled away. 

"Wait a minute, how did you even know I was getting married?" Hearing her say this Piper and Phoebe slowly got up and made their way to the other door. Without even turning to them Paige crossed her arms. 

"Freeze both of you." Piper and Phoebe both stopped in their tracks and turned toward her. She turned around with her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"You told him!" Paige said looking directly at her sisters.

"Paige, he had a right to know." Piper said calmly.

"You didn't even ask me!" Paige said only half mad.

"Uh, I hate to break this up but who is that?" Sirius asked taking a bite of a biscuit.

"My father." Paige said looking back at Sam. 

Sirius dropped the biscuit and nearly chocked on the piece in his mouth. Leo had to pat him on the back to get it to go down. Paige hurried over to him and knelt down beside him. 

"Are you ok?" She asked as he got a drink of water.

"I'm fine." He said out loud then whispered into Paige's ear. "Why didn't you tell me your father was around?" 

"Because I didn't know myself. But let's make the best of this." She whispered back then took his hand and led him over to Sam.

"Dad, this is my fiancé Sirius. Sirius, this is my Dad Sam." She said shoving Sirius towards Sam. Sam sized Sirius up and down then stuck his hand out. Sirius hesitated then shook Sam's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam said smiling at him.

"You too, sir." Sirius said almost timidly.

"Please, don't call me sir. It makes me sound so old. And lighten up you are so tense. You don't have to worry about me, as long as Paige is happy, I'm happy. But if you hurt her I will have to kill you." He said and clapped Sirius on the back. 

"Don't worry I already got that speech from her sisters." Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Good. Leo, how are you?" Sam brushed past Sirius and walked up to Leo. Paige took this time to check her watch and noticed that it was 2:30. 

"Oh, my god!" She said panicking. Everyone looked around in shock and fear thinking it was a demon attack.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"We were supposed to meet Remus at the suit store fifteen minutes ago." She said and was suddenly hit in the arm by Phoebe.

"You know better to scream 'oh my god' around this house unless a demon is attacking." Phoebe said.

"Ok, lets go. Harry, Ron, Hermione!"Piper yelled up the stairs. All three of them came running down the stairs. 

"Thanks for watching Wyatt and Chris today guys we appreciate it." Leo said smiling at them. 

"No, problem." Harry said smiling.

"Uh, we got to go." Paige said from the portrait hole. 

"Alright we're coming." Piper said. 

"She's going to drive us all crazy isn't she?" Sirius asked Leo as they were walking down to the gate. 

"Probably" Leo said calmly. 

They arrived at the suit store about five minutes later and after apologizing to Remus and introducing him to Sam the boys got fitted for their suits. Next stop was for bride-maids dresses. Paige had chose a plum colored halter-top full-length dress and had Phoebe go try it on. Since the boys had nothing to do they sat looking bored and Remus was reading the newspaper. When Phoebe came out all the guys gasped and Remus had to look up. When he did his jaw dropped to the ground and he stared in awe at the beautiful woman that stood in front of him. Phoebe positively glowed and then she looked around at him. He continued to stare at her and she was staring right back.

"_Wow she's so beautiful. Come on Remus get it together." _Remus thought as he stared at her.

"_Is he staring at me? Wow, do I look that good? He actually looks pretty handsome too. Come on Phoebe get a grip. There is no way he likes you." _Phoebe thought and looked away. 

"Can I take this off now?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yes, now all we need is to get Hermione's flower girl dress and mature the role up a bit." Paige said smiling. Sirius on the other hand was looking at Remus.

"You ok Moony? Moony? Remus!" Siriusyelled and Remus jumped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine."

A/N: Ok Folks What do you think? The next chapter will probably be the wedding. But I don't know how long it will take me. I will have to plan it carefully. R&R 


	15. The Wedding of a Lifetime

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys this chapter is the rehearsal dinner and the wedding. If any one wants to see the wedding dress, bridemaids dress, or flower-girl dress email me and i will send you the link. The flower-girl dress is actually a bridemaids dress but you get the point. Sorry for the long a/n. On with the chapter. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 15: The Wedding of a Lifetime

In the days leading up to the wedding Paige got more and more nervous. She had been working on her vows to Sirius for weeks and had just now got them just right. It was now the day before the wedding and Paige and Sirius felt like bats were flying around in their stomachs instead of butterflies. However, two other people also seemed to act nervously around each other. Piper noticed lately that every time Phoebe and Remus got near each other they blushed furiously and couldn't talk in complete sentences. Piper had tried to speak to Paige about this but she had been so busy with the wedding. She had decided to talk to her after the rehearsal dinner. However, today Piper was to busy with the rehearsal dinner. They was going to have it in the great hall with everyone in the school invited, however, they thought this should be more of a smaller occasion. However, Piper still had twelve people to feed. That is why Paige found her in the kitchen the second she woke up that morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" She said walking in and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Just getting the prep work done for tonight. What time did you tell Darryl, Sheila, Glen, and Jessica you would pick them up?"

"Well, Leo is going to pick Glen and Jessica just before the wedding and but I am going to pick up Darryl and Sheila first thing in the morning around nine." Paige said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you realize that it will be one o'clock in the morning their time when you pick them up?"

"Yeah, I'm not completely dumb Piper. Now if you will excuse me I have to go call Darryl." Paige said looking uncomfortable.

"Paige, wait. Did you notice that Phoebe and Remus have been acting a little odd lately?" Piper asked. Paige sat for a moment thinking then looked back at Piper.

"No, not really. Why?" Paige said.

"Because every time they get near each other their faces turn blood red and they start stuttering like a chimpanzee." Piper said exasperatedly.

"So what do you think it is?" Paige said trying to catch her sister's train of thought.

"I think they like each other." Piper said looking slightly annoyed at her little sister.

"Well what do we do about it?" Paige said looking tired.

"Let her walk down the isle with Remus tomorrow as the maid-of-honor. Maybe they will hit it off." Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, now I really have to go call Darryl." Paige said and ran out of the room.

Piper smiled as she thought of her sisters and how they were each finding love. "It's about time." Piper said out loud then turned back to the food. That night the whole dinning room of the manor was radiating with couples in love. Piper smiled as she looked from couple to couple. Harry and Ginny was sitting there talking back and forth, Ron and Hermione were laughing about something, and Remus and Phoebe were deep into a conversation and Phoebe had a look in her eyes Piper hadn't seen since Cole. But possibly the couple that glowed the most was Paige and Sirius. They sat at the end of the table laughing and Piper couldn't help but smile at how in love the couple looked. Everyone looked at her as she stood and picked up her glass.

"I am in shock right now at how much caring and warmth is in this one room. You have no idea how happy in makes me to see my sisters happy and in love. So here's to Paige and Sirius, may your lives together be long and filled with happiness. To Paige and Sirius." She said lifting her glass up. Everyone copied after her then started to drift out. Sirius kissed Paige goodbye then followed Remus out of the manor. As soon as everyone left Phoebe turned to Piper with her hands on her hips.

"What was that about?" Phoebe said glaring at Piper.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean 'my sisters'. Come on Piper."

"What?! You don't think I know by now when you like someone? Come on, Phoebe. I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Cole." Piper said calmly. Phoebe sighed as she realized Piper was right and sank back into her chair.

"You're right. I do like him a lot. But what do I do? I mean wouldn't it be a little dangerous considering…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Yes, but you remember when he first told us. He takes precautions and he is a good man. Remember what you told me? Give it a shot." Paige said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, let's get through your wedding first then we'll worry about my romantic life." Phoebe said and picked up Chris and led them upstairs.

The next morning went by way to fast for Paige's comfort. Before she knew it, it was time for her to get dressed. She looked down at the wedding dress her, Piper and Phoebe picked out and smiled. She was in an unused classroom just in front of the great hall. She turned sharply as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Sam's voice drifted through the door. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and turned back toward the mirror.

"Yeah, come in." She checks her hair once more then turns toward him. Paige turns and sees him frozen just inside the door.

"You look amazing, Paige. Just like your mother." Paige blushed and bowed her head. Sam put a finger under her chin and raised her head back up so he could look into her pale brown eyes. "I mean it Paige. You look so beautiful. You have everything that made me fall in love with Patty. And that makes me love you even more." Sam said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Paige said slightly concerned about him crying.

"Nothing, it's just like I'm loosing my baby all over again." Sam said with tears running down his face. Paige pulled her father into a tight hug. Meanwhile Ginny stood in the entrance of the great hall looking around. Her pale green dress glittered in the light and made her hair stand out perfectly.

"Where in the world am I supposed to sit?" She said out loud.

"Can I be of some assistance?" A voice from behind her said.

"She turned and saw Harry in his suit he wore to the Yule Ball and holding out his arm. Ginny smiled.

"My hero." She said as she took his arm. He led her to her seat the he took the seat beside her right at the front of the room; Ron soon sat down beside them.

Another knock on the door caused Sam and Paige to draw away from each other and turn toward the door. Phoebe poked her head into the room.

"Ready?" She asked and smiled as Paige nodded.

Everyone looked around as the doors to the great hall opened and Hermione walked slowly to the front. As she walked she sprinkled purple rose petals on the white carpet. Ron sat in stunned shock at how beautiful Hermione looked in her purple sleeveless dress and her hair in silky curls, similar to how she had it at the Yule Ball. She them took her place. Next came Piper and Leo. Then Phoebe and Remus, the way they stared at each other you would think they were getting married. It was almost reluctantly that they parted so Phoebe could go stand by Piper and Remus by Sirius and Leo. Suddenly the wedding march played out of nowhere and the doors open again revealing Paige and Sam. Sirius stood in utter shock at how beautiful she was in a gorgeous dress that sparkled in the light. The walk to the front seemed to take forever but Sirius finally took Sam's place at Paige's side and turned to face Professor Dumbledore.

"Love, it can do extraordinary things. It can create families, it can join lives, and it can even defeat evil. We are here to join Paige and Sirius together in holy matrimony, to bond these to together by their love. Who gives this man to this woman?" Dumbledore asks and Sam stands.

"Her sisters and I do." Sam said and then sat back down.

"You two have chosen to write your own vows. Sirius, I will ask you to recite your vows first." Dumbledore said. Sirius turned toward Paige and smiled.

"Paige, when I first met you I never thought we would get to this point. I never thought you would ever love someone as crazy and wild as me. But you have caused me to grow and change for the better. Paige, I was born to love you and I promise to love, care, and cherish you from this day forward." Sirius said.

"Paige, please." Dumbledore said.

"Sirius, when I came over here I never expected to find what I did. I never expected to find a man as charming, thoughtful, sweet, brave, and kind as you are. I never expected to find my soul-mate. But that is what I have found in you. I promise from this day forward to be your wife, your lover, and most importantly your friend." Paige said with tears in her eyes.

"The rings, please." Dumbledore said. "Paige and Sirius, you have just made your vows to each other. These rings are a symbol of those vows. Take the ring, put it on the other's left hand, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Dumbledore said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Paige and Sirius said smiling.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Professor Dumbledore said smiling. As Paige and Sirius kissed bright white lights seemed to rain down on them. The whole audience burst into applause but to Paige and Sirius, there wasn't anyone else in the world.

A/N: Damn that was a long chapter. I'm tired not I'm going to bed. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ oh R&R ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	16. Demons Have the Worst Timing

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Oh, man I loved that last chapter. Anyway the action is back in this chapter. Hope you love it. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 16: Demon Have the Worst Timing

Anyone who looked at the dance floor in the great hall at the reception could tell every couple out there was deeply in love with each other, whether they knew it or not. Paige giggled as Sirius picked her up and spun her around then sat her back down again. Piper and Leo were dancing in a slow circle and looking deep into each others eyes. Phoebe and Remus were also dancing closely together looking into each others eyes. This was one moment of happiness that the girls got to share together with the people that they love. However, they know that just when they let their guards down evil takes advantage. And today was no exception. Just as the song ended a demon shimmered in behind Paige and hurled an energy-ball at her back. Sirius pushed her out of the way in time but was unable to duck himself and the energy-ball caught him right on the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and collapsed to the floor. Piper tried blasting the demon while the other Professors got everyone else out. After Piper blowed off his arm the demon finally shimmered out.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asked concerned.

"No!" Paige said as she rushed over to Sirius. "Leo!" Leo rushed over and put his hands over Sirius' wound and it slowly began to heal. Finally, it closed and Sirius gasped as he sat up. Paige pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're ok." Paige said hugging him even tighter.

"Paige, I can't breathe." Sirius said in a strained voice. She let go of him and helped him get up then turned to her sisters.

"Can't we ever have a normal wedding without demons coming and messing everything up?" Paige said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sweetie, you are preaching to the choir." Phoebe said gently.

"Ok we got to find out who that demon was and vanquish him. Let's go." Piper said and led them out into the great hall where the rest of the teachers were waiting.

"Is everything alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"For now. The demon got away but we are going to find him." Paige said reassuringly.

After bidding goodnight to the professors they finally made it to the attic and Paige was the first one to the book of shadows. She began flipping through it furiously while Piper, Phoebe, and Leo watched. Sirius, however, seemed a little taken back about his fiancé's strange behavior and looked at the others for an explanation.

"Paige is normally a very independent person. But when you put someone she cares about in danger she takes it very personally. And I don't think it helps that you saved her. She is used to being the one that does the saving." Piper explained in a whisper.

Sirius nodded then made his way over to Paige. He put his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok. I'm ok."

"No you're not you were hit with an energy-ball, which was my fault."

"I'm a big boy, Paige. I decided to push you out of the way. Besides I can take care of myself. That is why you love me so much remember?" Sirius asked turning her away from the book. She smiled then kissed him briefly.

"We will finish this later. But for now I have to find this demon." She said as she turned back towards the book. She flipped a few more pages then stopped and looked closer then looked up.

"Got him. Kreto, a type of fortune demon that once was the apprentice to Belthazor." Paige said and looked up at Phoebe. Her head was bowed and she had a look of resignation on her face.

"Who is Belthazor?" Remus said looking from Phoebe to Piper to Paige.

"He's no one. Just another demon that we ran across in our past." Phoebe said calmly and headed over to the book.

"Ok, let's make the potion then we can summon him. Piper you freeze him, Paige you get the flesh then we can put it in the potion and throw it at him. Alright guys, come on we have a potion to brew." Phoebe said as she picked up the book and headed down to the kitchen.

"She's running again." Leo said as he sat down.

"Well you can't blame her after everything she went through with Cole." Paige said with a clear hint of loathing in her voice.

"Who is Cole?" Remus asked with confusion and worry written on his face. Paige looked at Piper and silently asked if they should tell them. Piper sighed then turned to Remus.

"Cole is Belthazor. We have had quite a few run-ins with him in the past. He hurt Phoebe pretty badly. And I don't mean physically. If you want to know the details I suggest you ask Phoebe. Now come on, we need to go help her with that potion." Piper said and led them out of the room leaving Remus more puzzled than ever. About an hour later they stood in the conservatory, Paige had a dagger in her hand, Phoebe had a potion bottle in hers, and Piper had a piece of paper. Leo, Sirius, and Remus stood at the doorway watching on case their girls needed them.

"Ok ready?" Phoebe said.

"Magic forces dark and light.

Reaching out through space and night.

Be he far or be he near,

Bring us the demon Kreto here."

"These rhymes start to sound just alike after a while." Paige said as the wind blew through the conservatory.

"Here he comes." Piper said getting ready to freeze him. The demon appeared in the middle of the room and threw an energy-ball at Phoebe. She levitated to dodge it and kicked the demon in the head then landed back on her feet next to Paige. The demon slowly got up and came toward them.

"Piper, now." Piper raised her hands up and the demon froze.

"Paige, hurry." Paige rushed forward and sliced a chunk of skin out of the demon's arm. Just when she picked it up the demon unfroze and hit her sending her flying into Piper. She quickly stuck the piece of flesh into the bottle in Phoebe's hand and threw it at the demon. He was immediately consumed by flames and exploded with a gut-wrenching scream. Leo, Remus, and Sirius rushed forward to help the girls up. Sirius took Paige into his arms and hugged her.

"Now Mrs. Black where were we?" Sirius said in a seductive voice that sent shivers up Paige's spine.

"I believe we were about to finish this discussion upstairs." Paige said and orbed them up to their room. Piper and Leo laughed at the couple then looked around at Phoebe and Remus who haven't taken their eyes off each other.

"Uh… we'll be upstairs." Piper said and led Leo up the stairs.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked.

"Sure."Phoebe said and led him into the living room.

"So who is Belthazor? And don't just tell me another demon because I know that isn't true." Remus said in a gentle voice. Phoebe sighed and turned to him.

"I knew him as Cole Turner. I thought he was perfect. Until I found out he was trying to kill me and my sisters. We had our ups and downs but in the end it didn't work out. I had to vanquish him. It just wasn't meant to be." Phoebe said calmly.

"He hurt you, didn't he? He broke your heart." Remus said softly.

"Yes, he did. But I got over it. It took a long time but I got over him. But that's the past and this is the present. I am ready to get on with my life." Phoebe said as she leaned in and caught Remus' lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N: I know evil place to leave off but… I'm evil what can I say. I know one thing I can say…….R&R.


	17. Heartache and Desperation

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. Remus and Phoebe but they aren't together just yet. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 17: Heartache and Determination 

Remus abruptly broke away from Phoebe and turned from her. Tears were streaming down his face as he thought about his predicament. He sighed and looked back at Phoebe who looked kind of hurt.

"I can't." He said sadly. Phoebe looked at him in complete shock.

"What? What do you mean you can't?" She asked not believing her ears.

"Just that I can't. It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do, but I just can't." Remus said getting up and walking to the window.

The sun was setting and casting a faint glow across the fake house outside. He was shocked when Phoebe grabbed his arm and turned his around forcefully. She stepped back a bit as she saw and felt the pain and despair flood through him.

"You can't just leave it like this. You could at least tell me why." She said as her eyes filled with tears. Remus sighed as he kept is own tears at bay.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked out the portrait hole.

Phoebe sighed and went into the living room and turned on the TV, knowing she wouldn't get much sleep that night. Phoebe cried as she watched one of her favorite movies and soon she was asleep.

A couple of hours later Sirius came down the steps dressed in a pair of pajama pants. He ruffled his hair and went straight into the kitchen. As he was walking back to the stairs with a cup of water he heard a sob come from the living room. He went into the room to investigate. The TV glowed bright blue and bathed the figure on the couch in an eerie light. As he got closer he saw that it was Phoebe. He also noticed that she had dry tear tracks on her face. He turned off the TV and turned on the lamp. He then sat down beside her and shook her.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes hoping that it was Remus. She sighed when she saw Sirius sitting beside her. She sat up fully and looked at him.

"Sirius is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I should ask you that?" Sirius said gently.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked softly. Sirius just reached up and brushed the a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"What is it, Phoebe? What's wrong?" Phoebe sighed then wondered for a moment if she should tell him. Finally she decided to tell him.

"Well you're his best friend maybe you can explain it to me. I kissed Remus earlier but in the middle he pulled away. He said he wanted to be with me but couldn't. I asked him why and he wouldn't give me and answer. Why? Why did he do that Sirius?" Phoebe said as more tears came to her eyes. Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Damn you and your pride Moony." He said to no one in particular then turned back to Phoebe. "Phoebe, he has a good reason. Well, not really but he thinks he has a reason he can't ever find love."

"I hope that's not true for his sake." Phoebe said softly. Then spoke with a determination in her voice. "So what does he think his 'good reason' is?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that?" Sirius said sighing and turning away from her. Phoebe just reached up and gently pulled his face back so he was looking at her.

"I need to know Sirius. I deserve to know." Phoebe said with desperation in her eyes that made Sirius' heart ache.

"Remus is going to kill me. Ok, have you noticed how he slips off once a month for a few days with no explanation?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"And it's always around the time of the full moon?" Sirius said leading up to what he was trying to tell her.

"Sirius, what are yo…" Phoebe paused as it dawned on her. She looked over at Sirius who saw shock in her clear brown eyes. "How?" Phoebe asked.

"He was attacked when he was a child. It has affected him ever since." Sirius said.

"What precautions does he take?" Phoebe asked.

"He takes a wolfsbane potion every month before the full moon. That allows him to keep his mind instead of it being completely taken over by the wolf." Sirius explained.

"Is there a cure?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm afraid not, Phoebe."

"Well, I'll just have to find one." She said and got up. Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Phoebe, I appreciate you trying to help him but if generations of wizards haven't found one yet I…" Sirius stopped because of the look Phoebe was giving him.

"There has to be a way. I am going to save him. Mark my words." Phoebe said determinedly and walked up the stairs.

Sirius sighed and walked back up to his and Paige's room as he lay down beside her a wild hope ran through him.

_Maybe she can save him._

A/N: I hope ya'll like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. R&R


	18. Searching For A Cure

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: I know I am sooooo late with this chapter and I am soooooooo sorry. Please forgive me. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 18: Searching For A Cure

Piper had got up early that morning and made breakfast for everyone. It was as everyone sat down that she noticed someone was missing.

"Does anyone know where Phoebe is?" She asked as she sat down. Leo shook his head no as did Paige but Piper was watching Sirius who looked like he was going to dive into his coffee.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?" He said as he looked up innocently.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" He sighed as he put down his cup and looked up at them.

"She's probably in the attic." He said simply.

"Why would she be in the attic?" Paige asked as he bowed his head.

"I suggest you ask her that. Now if you will excuse me I have to find Remus." He kissed Paige then walked to the portrait hole.

Paige and Piper looked at each other then climbed the stairs to the attic. They saw Phoebe lying on the couch with the book open beside her. They quietly walked up to her and sat down beside her. Piper gently tapped her on her shoulder and Phoebe jerked awake. She saw Piper and Paige beside her and sighed.

"Piper. Paige. What time is it?" She said groggily as she sat up.

"About ten. Phoebe, what's going on?" Paige said as Phoebe picked up the book and started flipping through the pages.

"What do you mean?" She said as she paused and looked at a page. Piper grabbed the book from her and put it on the table beside her.

"Phoebe, come on. We know you better than that. Talk to us." She said as Phoebe bowed her head. Phoebe sighed and got up then turned to face them.

"I kissed Remus last night and right in the middle he pulled away. He said he couldn't be with me and left. I guess I fell asleep on the couch because Sirius woke me up a few hours later. He finally told me why Remus shunned my affections like that." Phoebe paused and took a deep breath.

"And?" Paige said impatiently.

"He's a werewolf." Phoebe said then collapsed into a chair. After a few minutes of silence she looked up to see her sisters shocked faces.

"Wow, this is a shock." Piper said as she registered this new information.

"Ok, so what kind of precautions does he take?" Paige asked trying to figure out a way to help her sister.

"He takes a potion that allows him to keep his mind when he transforms." Phoebe said as she put her head in her hands.

"So what were you trying to do with the book?" Piper said calmly.

"I was trying to find a cure."

"Any luck?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Maybe. There's a potion to cure a wendigo. I was thinking that maybe if I get some of the fur from him when he's transformed and put it in the potion it might work." Phoebe explained. Piper and Paige flipped to the page Phoebe was talking about and looked at the potion.

"This potion is going to take us all day. So let's get started." Piper said as she Paige and Phoebe got to her feet.

A couple hours later the whole house smelled like rotten eggs but the potion was ready except for the main ingredient: the fur. Phoebe smiled through the smell and turned to her sisters.

"I guess it's ready."

"Now for the hard part; getting Remus to go along with the plan." Paige said cringing.

"Well we have to try. Come on lets go find them." Piper said and led them out of the kitchen.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will get the next one up very soon. I am out of college on break so I have all summer to write yay!! R&R


	19. Cure

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Here's is what all you Remus/Phoebe fans have been waiting on. There is only one barrier in between them and they are close to breaking that down. Well, enough from me, Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 19: Cure

Sirius dove behind a nearby table as a blue curse came flying at him. He took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of his eyes as he tried to figure out a way to calm his best friend down.

'_I've never seen Remus this angry.' _He thought as another curse flew past his head and broke a nearby vase.

"Will you at least let me explain before you kill me?"

"Fine go ahead. What could you possibly say to make this right?" Remus asked as he lowered his wand. Sirius got out from behind the table and brushed off his robes then looked at Remus.

"I found Phoebe laying on the couch crying last night. She looked so desperate, she looked like her heart had been broken, again." Sirius paused there to let what he said sink into Remus' head then continued talking.

"I know you think that you can't have anyone because of your 'furry little problem' but you can't put her through this. She doesn't deserve it."

Sirius knew he had him right there. Their affectionate nickname for his condition had just won him the argument. Remus was about to respond when the door opened and the sisters walked in. Phoebe walked up to Remus and stood in front of him. His heart broke when he saw the dry tear tracks on her face. He pulled her into a tight hug as more tears began rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe. I'm just scared. I don't want you to get hurt." Remus said as he hugged her.

"Well, we may have an answer to your problem." Paige said as she walked up to Sirius.

"You mean you found a cure?" Sirius said hopefully.

"We think so but we will need to get some fur from you after you transform." Piper explained.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Remus said firmly.

"That's what this is for." Phoebe said holding up a purple potion. Remus took it from her and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's the most powerful sleep potion we have ever made. All we have to do is throw this at you right as you transform you'll fall asleep and then we can get the fur. We throw the potion and with any luck you will be cured." Piper said smiling.

"When is the next full moon?" Sirius asked turning to Remus.

"Three days from now. Phoebe, are you sure you want to do this?" Remus said looking into her eyes.

"How can you even ask me that? I love you. And if I have to face your werewolf form to keep you then bring it on. I'm not loosing you."

The next three days passed by agonizingly slow for both Phoebe and Remus. Finally the sun was setting and Remus was walking into the top tower of Hogwarts castle with Phoebe, Piper, and Paige right behind him. They watched as he faced the window as the moon slowly rose. Phoebe flinched as she felt the fear and pain surge through his body.

"Piper, now." She said and Piper threw the potion. It hit the ground and a purple cloud surrounded the now transformed Remus. After a few seconds he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Quick, get the fur." Phoebe quickly rushed forward and cut a patch of fur off of his back. She walked back to Paige who put it in the potion, she handed it to Phoebe who threw it at Remus. He awoke on impact and howled in pain. For a few long seconds Phoebe thought it didn't work. Until, the fur started to recede and he transformed back to normal. He stood there trying to catch his breath then turned to Phoebe and smiled.

"I can't feel its presence any more. I'm free." Phoebe ran up to him and kissed him passionately. Finally, she had found the man she had been looking for her whole life.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to get it right. R&R


	20. Happy For A Moment

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but I have had a lot on my plate. I know I seem to be full of excuses nowadays. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 20: Happy For A Moment

Phoebe stood in front of the lake and let the wind blow her hair. She had never felt so alive so at peace. Never in all her life had she felt like this before. She had never been so in love before. Yes, she had loved Cole; he was her first real true love. But that love was doomed from the get go. Not this one though, this time she was going to make this one last.

"Or I'll die trying." She whispered out loud into the wind. She was so happy. It was strange she had never been this happy before. _Is this a dream?_

"If it is a dream please don't let me wake up."

"My sentiments exactly." A voice said behind her as Remus wrapped his strong arms around her. "Phoebe, what are you doing out here?" He asked softly after a few long moments.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. I never thought this day would come."

"Which day are you referring to?" She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck.

"The day I find the love of my life. My soul mate. The one person that makes me whole. I thought I had found him once but that was nothing to the way I feel now."

"My you sure are a romantic."

"I know I think me and Piper switched personalities." She laughed and was cut off as Remus captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As they broke off Phoebe sighed.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked and looked at her.

"Nothing it's just that the second we let our guard down enough to actually be happy something always happens. I guess I'm just a little scared."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen. We are going to be fine. I promise." Remus said calmly. Phoebe was about to respond when they heard a ear-splitting scream coming from the castle.

"You were saying?" Phoebe said as they took off towards the castle.

A/N: I know its not very long but I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. R&R


	21. Return Of A Sister

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys, I have a special surprise in this chapter. Many of you have been begging for this. Hope you enjoy it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 21: Return Of A Sister

Piper ducked as a demon sent an energy-ball flying at her head. She quickly blew the demon up and turned to Paige who just vanquished the other one. Piper smiled at her sister before she saw a demon shimmer in and stabbed Paige in the belly.

"Paige!" Piper blew up the demon but before she could call Leo another demon caught her by surprise and threw her into the china cabinet. Satisfied with his work he shimmered out. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Remus ran back to the great hall as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived they bumped into Leo, Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

"You guys heard it, too? Leo asked quickly.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"I don't…uh" Sirius grabbed his heart as pain surged through him.

"Sirius, what is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Paige, she's hurt."

"Take my hands everyone." Leo said. He hurriedly orbed them to the fake manor where he sensed Paige. Sirius spotted Paige and rushed over to her. Piper wasn't far from her and Leo healed her.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked before she paled seeing Paige in Sirius' arms. "No! Not Again!" Leo tried to heal her although he had a feeling he couldn't do it alone.

"Paige, baby wake up. Come on, baby you can't leave me like this. Wake up." Sirius said as he shook her.

_Someone please help me save her._ Leo thought desperately.

Paige's POV

All Paige could see was a bright white light. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She didn't want to look away but the sound of footsteps disturbed her. She turned around and 

saw a person in a white robe walking toward her. The person stopped a few feet from her and put her hood down causing Paige gasp.

"Prue?"

"Hello, Paige. This wasn't the way I wanted to meet my baby sis but…" Prue stopped at Paige's fearful expression.

"Am I dead?"

"No, not yet anyway. Paige I need you to listen to me. There is only one way you guys are going to beat Voldemort. The power of three just isn't going to cut it."

"What do we need then?" Paige asked tiredly. Prue smiled then replied.

"The power of four."

End Paige's POV

Paige gasped as she woke up. Sirius hugged her even tighter and sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you."

"For a moment there you did." Paige said. Piper sensing Paige's uneasiness had to ask.

"Paige, what did you see honey?" Paige turned toward Piper and Phoebe and smiled.

"I saw Prue. Come on we have a ritual to work on." Paige slowly got up.

"What kind of ritual? Phoebe asked following her. Paige turned back around and smiled at her.

"A ritual to bring the dead back to life." Paige ran up the stairs leaving a very confused Piper, Phoebe, Remus, and Sirius to follow her.

"Baby, are you sure your brain wasn't damaged from oxygen deprivation?" Sirius asked as he walked in the room.

"Listen to me guys. I know this sounds crazy but while I was out I saw Prue. She told me that the only way we were going to beat Voldemort was with the power of four. She also told me to use this ritual to bring her back." Paige said as she looked down at the book. Piper and Phoebe came up behind her and looked at the entry.

"'Ritual to revive a creature of the light'? Ok let's try it." Piper said as she walked over to the potion pot. They worked on the potion all day. Finally about sundown it was finished.

"Ready?" Paige asked as she looked down at the spell.



"Beloved creature of the light

Help us in this darkest night

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here

Blood to blood I summon thee

Blood to blood return to me"

A cold wind blew through the attic and caused Harry, Remus, and Sirius to shiver. Bright white lights swirled in the wind and a figure in a solid white dress appeared. Prue smiled at her sisters as the embraced each other.

A/N: I know a lot of you have been begging me to bring Prue back so there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	22. Taken

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wiz

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. Many people asked me to include Harry and the others a little more in my story and I have realized that they are right. I got a little carried away. But now I hope to get back on track. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 22: Taken

It had been a couple days since Prue had come back and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were spending as much time with her as possible. Paige was in awe as they told her story after story of how Prue had fought demons. She couldn't believe someone could be as powerful as Prue. Prue, however, was thinking the same thing as she heard stories about what happened after her death.

"Anyway, I was mute, Phoebe was deaf, and Piper was blind and we had to communicate with each other by writing stuff down or charades. Oh, Phoebe remember you thought I was describing a monkey going through PMS." Paige said and all of them laughed out loud as Phoebe hit Paige on the arm.

"Hey, anyone could've made that mistake."

"Sure, Pheebs. Anyone could have." Prue said still laughing. They all jumped as they heard a loud bang as the portrait door slammed open and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running in looking very worried.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione what is it what's wrong?" Piper asked as they caught their breath.

"It's Ginny. She's gone." Harry said with tears in his eyes. They all looked shocked.

"Ok guys sit down." Paige said then walked over to the fireplace. She threw some floo powder into it and spoke into the green fire.

"Professor can you come down here for just a second." She steeped back and Professor Dumbledore appeared out of the fire.

"What can I do for you girls?"

"It seems Ginny has been taken by something." Piper said as she turned to Harry.

"What happened Harry?" Phoebe asked.

"We were at the quidditch pitch and these demons appeared we tried to fight them but they over powered us. They grabbed Ginny and disappeared." He said shaking.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Piper asked them.

"Yeah." Ron said unsteadily.

"Good, Paige, Piper take Ron upstairs and start going through the book of shadows. Hermione, you and me will go to the girls' dorm and see if we can find something of Ginny's to scry with. Phoebe get Harry something to drink to calm him down then help Ron, Paige, and Piper. Come on people lets move."

Prue immediately got to her feet, as did Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. Phoebe put her had on Harry's shoulder and led him into the kitchen. AS she sat the cup in front of him she felt a wave of worry roll off of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked gently.

"About what?"

"Harry, have you forgotten that I'm an empathy? Come on, talk to me."

"Its just… I just started to notice Ginny as more than my best friend's sister. And now she's in danger. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't be with anyone."

"You know you came to the right person. A while back I closed my heart to love. I had lost so many people I would be safer and they would be too if I just didn't love anyone. Until I met a cupid, he made me realize that you have to take the chance and love or you will loose your ability to love. And that is precious its what separates us from people like Voldemort." Phoebe said taking his hand.

He looked up and smiled at her "You give really good advice Phoebe."

"That's my job. Now, come on we need to help Prue, Paige, and Ron."

A/N: I hope you guy liked this chapter. I am starting back to school this Monday so I may not get the next chapter up right away. Please be patient. R&R


	23. Young Love

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Nah just read. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 23: Young Love

Paige stopped flipping the pages of the book when Ron said he recognized one of the pictures. Paige widened her eyes as she read the page.

"Are you sure this is one of them?"

"Positive." Ron said looking at the picture.

"Piper, you better look at this." Paige said looking up at her.

"What, what is it?"

"It's a warlock."

"A warlock?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the attic with Harry.

"Yeah, a warlock named Malus. Says he's been around for centuries. It also say he has three servants that have limited powers. There's a power of four spell to vanquish all of them."

"Power of four?" Prue asked as her and Hermione walked in with one of Ginny's necklaces.

"Yeah, after we brought you back all the spells turned into power of fours spells." Paige said as she got the map for Prue.

"Oh ok." Prue spun the necklace around the map until it focused on a smaller area and finally landed on a cave about a hundred miles south of Hogwarts. "Got her."

"Ok let's go."

"Wait, we want to go with you." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione stood up.

"No way its too dangerous." Phoebe said firmly.

"But we can help you. They don't know how we fight. We want to help."

Piper sighed as she realized that they were probably right. She looked at Prue who nodded. Paige stretched her hand out and they held onto each other tight. Harry felt warm as blue-white lights surrounded them. His feet softly hit the ground and he looked around. He saw the charmed ones peek around a corner and saw Ginny chained to a wall the four warlocks were surrounding her.

"Why are we keeping this witch alive?" One said. "We should just kill her and absorb her powers."

"Oh, since Ginny's a witch they can take her powers." Piper said quietly.

"Well it that's true what are they waiting for?" Prue asked. It didn't take long for her question to be answered.

"As tempting as that is we were given orders. We were only to kidnap the girl. Her powers go to the dark lord."

"So Voldemort is planning to get Ginny's power?" Phoebe asked.

"We can't let that happen he'll be to powerful." Paige whispered urgently.

"Well there's only one way to stop it." Piper said the stepped out from behind the rock.

The warlocks turned around sharply only to be thrown back by Prue. Malus got up quickly and threw an energy ball at Prue but she redirected it. While they were distracted each of the other ones attacked Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Seeing this was going downhill Harry, Ron, and Hermione set stunning spells at each of Malus' lackeys knocking them out. Piper quickly recovered and froze Malus. They all gathered around Prue who took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Warlocks you've caused only pain,

What you've inflicted you shall feel again." (Sucky spell I know.)

They all screamed and exploded. As soon as they were gone, everyone ran over to Ginny. Phoebe checked her pulse and sighed.

"She's alive. Lets orb her out of here." They took a hold of each other again and appeared back in the fake manor.

"Leo!" As soon as Piper called he appeared next to her.

"Quick heal."

He healed all her wounds and Ginny slowly sat up. Ron rushed forward and hugged his sister. Harry stood in the back and waited until Ron helped Ginny up.

"Gin." He said softly. She turned towards him and smiled. Before he knew it he had her in his arms and they were kissing passionately.

A/N: I hope all of you Harry/Ginny fans enjoyed that. That was the whole purpose of these last two chapters. R&R


	24. Christmas Surprises

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wiz

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey everybody! I would like to think my best friend for giving me some guidance on this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to her and to Ayriannah for submitting the 100th review for this story. Thank you all for your support. Love you all.

_Letter_

Chapter 24: Christmas Surprises

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had never been so cold in all their lives. Sure it got chilly in San Francisco but never cold enough to snow. Now there was a good foot of snow on the ground. The only good thing that came out of this was there was a Christmas buzz in the air. By Christmas Eve they were astonished how far out Hogwarts went with the decorations. Phoebe practically jumped into Remus' arms when one of the suits of armor started to sing as they passed on their way to dinner.

Dinner that night was fun to say the least. The girls could not believe how light-hearted and carefree Professor Dumbledore could be. He was especially good at making Wyatt and Chris laugh. Most of Hogwarts had gone home for the holiday so they used one long table to eat at. After eating enough food to sink a battle ship Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up to the fake manor with them. They were going to be staying with the girls that night so they could open their presents when they first woke up. After one last glass of Piper's famous eggnog they all went to bed.

The next morning the second they woke up they smelled Piper's cooking and rushed into the dinning room. The sight in front of them was incredible a feast fit for a king was laid out in front of them.

"Hold up. Before you ding in go wake Phoebe, Remus, Sirius, and Paige for me." She said as Prue carried a pot of coffee out of the kitchen and sat it on the table. Thirty minutes later they were all fed and sitting it front of the tree in the living room as Prue went through the presents.

"Ok Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. This is from Sirius, Remus, and us."

Harry tore the wrapping off his very large present the reveal a quidditch set complete with everything you need to play minus the broom. Hermione opened hers and pulled out a thick book titled "Wicca: Everything you ever needed to know about witches." Ron, however knew what his was before he ever opened it. Nevertheless he tore the paper off and stared in awe at the beautiful broom on his lap. It was a Nimbus 2000 just like Harry's original one. They all looked up at the girls and Sirius and Remus in shock. They just shrugged.

"Harry, why don't you open the case?" Phoebe suggested and Harry opened the leather case and looked over all the stuff in there until he noticed something was missing.

"Hey, there's not a snitch in here." He said looking up.

"Oh, really. Well in that case why don't you open my present?" Ginny recommended and handed him a small green and red package. He opened it and saw a snitch with their initials engraved on it. Harry looked up at her and grinned at her. He handed her a small box and waited nervously as she opened it. She picked the locket up out of the box and opened it. As soon as it was opened a hologram of her mom and dad lit up. After a few minutes it changed to one of Fred and George and to the rest of her friends and finally to a picture of her and Harry. She looked up at him smiling then pulled him into a short gentle kiss. Harry laughed as they broke apart.

"Does that mean you like it?" Harry asked grinning.

"No you prat, I love it." Ginny said hitting him playfully.

" Oh this is to Wyatt and Chris from me, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Remus and Sirius." Hermione said as they handed to boxes to Piper and Leo. They helped Chris and Wyatt tear the paper off the presents and Piper looked up at them with a murderous look on her face.

"You got a three year old a broom?!" She said in disbelief.

"Piper before you blow your top, it will only hover a foot or two off the ground." Remus said calmly.

She sighed but decided to let it go and looked over at Chris' present. It was a toy wand that would shoot sparks out the end of it. She thanked them and turned back to the pile of presents.

"Phoebe this is yours from Remus." Phoebe looked at the man beside her and smiled. She opened the small box and gasped. Inside was a clearly very old and beautiful ring. She looked up at him in shock.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her their first Christmas." Phoebe kissed him avidly and thanked him.

"Mine to you can't be put in a box. Later tonight I have packed a picnic and we are going to have a moonlit picnic on the beach. Just the two of us." Phoebe said facing him. Remus smiled as he realized this would be the first time he could go out on a full-moon night without worrying. Everyone turned away from the couple and looked under the tree. There weren't any presents left.

"Alright you two. Where are your presents for each other?" Prue said glaring at them.

"Mine to Paige is in the basement." Sirius said as he got up.

They followed him into the kitchen and to the basement door. He walked behind Paige and covered her eyes. He then carefully led her down the stairs. She heard collective gasps and wondered what they were seeing. A few seconds later she found out; she gasped as she looked around. Their basement had been completely transformed into a complete art studio full of canvass of every shape and size, paints of every color you could imagine, and hundreds of the best paint brushes available. Paige looked around at her husband and threw her arms around his neck. After a few minutes she lead him over to a couch down there and sat down beside him. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. He slowly opened it and started reading.

_My darling, I know your past has been hard for you to over come; that your family has not been the best. However, you can make a new future and a new family. You can start over and build a family with the one person you love and the one person who loves you. It is time you realized that you have a new family. And that is my gift to you. A new family, a new start._

_Love, Paige. _

He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. She was smiling broadly and finally broke the silence. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."

"You're… pre…pregnant?" He asked faintly a slow smile coming onto his face. Suddenly Paige was attack by her sisters who seemed intent on crushing her and her baby. Sirius wasn't much luckier as he got attacked Remus and Harry.

"When did you find out?" Piper asked unable to hide her excitement.

"About a week ago. I figured it would be the perfect Christmas present." Paige said facing Sirius.

"And it was. You couldn't have got me a better present." He said as he leaned down and kissed her stomach through her shirt. Then kissed her lips passionately. Opening the presents took all of the morning and it was about two. Remus and Phoebe excused themselves to get ready to go on their picnic.

Prue looked around at everyone and couldn't help but laugh. "This Christmas has been full of surprises." She said softly.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Again thanks for all the support guys. And special thanks to LovelyLauren for inspiration. You are my muse. R&R 


	25. Healers and Fires

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I'm a little late but better late than never. Hope you guys like this one.

Chapter 25: Healers and Fires

The day after Christmas Sirius sent an owl to St. Mungo's to set Paige up an appointment. For the next three weeks the girls hardly ever left the attic. Now that a baby was on the way Piper, Phoebe, and Prue was more determined than ever to stop Voldemort before their little niece or nephew got there. Paige was trying to help however they insisted on her taking it easy.

"Piper to coin a phrase you once used on me, 'I'm pregnant not terminal'. I am more than capable at helping with the research." She yelled at Piper after she insisted that she sat down.

"Paige we are just concerned for you that's all." Prue said gently as she sat down next to her baby sister.

Downstairs Leo and Remus could clearly hear Paige's emotional response from the living room. A few minutes later Sirius walked into the room looking tired but contented.

"Did you get an owl back from St. Mungo's?" Remus asked offering him a cup of tea.

"Finally. The appointment's Thursday."

"That's good. The sooner Paige sees a healer the better."

"Why? Couldn't a regular doctor be just as good?" Leo asked calmly.

"With a muggle baby, yes. With a magical one, no." Sirius said flatly.

"With as many powers as this baby is bound to have it is best that she or he see a magical doctor. They can do everything a muggle doctor can do and more." Remus explained seeing Leo's puzzled face.

"So where are the girls?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Where else? In the attic." Both Remus and Leo said together.

"Again?! They've been spending night and day up there lately."

Leo and Remus just shrugged as Harry walked in with Ginny right behind him.

"So what have you two been up to?" Remus asked as the couple sat down.

"We just walked in on Ron and Hermione kissing." Harry said with a half-disgusted half-happy look on his face.

"We decided to give them some privacy." Ginny said grinning at the face Harry was making.

"So Ron and Hermione are a couple now?" Sirius asked looking shocked. Harry nodded.

"Weird, huh?"

The group was so busy laughing that they didn't notice the demon shimmer in behind them. He quickly threw an energy-ball at Harry. It hit his left shoulder and sent him flying into a cabinet. Leo and Ginny ran over to Harry while Remus and Sirius faced the demon. Before they could fire a spell the demon threw them in opposite directions. He slowly walked over to where Leo and Ginny was huddled over Harry. Ginny looked from the demon to Harry and back to the demon again. She could feel the fear and anger building inside her until is ran rampant like a wildfire. However, she was as shocked as anyone when fire appeared around the demon consumed him. The demon exploded just as the girls ran into the room.

"What happened?" Piper asked quickly.

"I think we have another fire-starter on our hands." Leo said as he looked at Ginny.

A/N: Ok guys time for homework. Next chapter is the one where Paige goes to the healer. My question for you is should they find out the gender of the baby. Whether it's a boy or girl. I already know what I'm going to make it. I just need to know if they should find out. Second who should be the godfather: Harry or Remus. If you could answer those two questions I could get the next chapter out. Hint,hint. R&R.


	26. Guilt and Decisions

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Happy Holidays everybody! I'm out of school till after the first so I decided to give you guys your present before the madness of Christmas rears its snow-covered head. Hope you enjoy this fresh chapter all tied up in a bow.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 26: Guilt and Decisions

Ginny sat on the couch rocking back and forth. Harry sat next to her trying to comfort her by rubbing slow circles on her back. The girls stood over in the corner with Leo, Remus, and Sirius. Leo quickly told the girls exactly what happened then they looked back at Ginny. She was refused to lock eyes with any of them because she didn't want to see the fear and accusatory look in their eyes. She finally looked up at Harry slowly and was shocked as she saw the acceptance and worry in his eyes. The girls slowly walked over to her and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. She looked up at them with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ginny said slowly.

"Ginny, you don't have to explain." Piper said sofly.

"I killed him. I…"

**"**You saved Harry's life."

**"**It doesn't matter. Killing is wrong no matter what the circumstances."

"Ginny, listen to me. Look at me. You didn't do anything wrong. He was evil and he was going to kill Harry, you protected him. Ok?" Prue explained as she took a hold of Ginny's hands. Ginny slowly nodded.

"If you want us to we can teach you how to control your new power." Paige offered kindly. Ginny nodded again.

"But not right now. Harry I want you to go down to the hospital wing and give this to Madam Pomfrey. She will give you a dreamless sleep potion for Ginny. Then take her back to Gryffindor tower. Ginny, I want you to take that potion and go straight to bed you hear me?" Phoebe instructed sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny said as Harry took the note and led her out the door.

Everybody sat down in the living room and took a deep breath. After a few second of silence Sirius looked at Paige.

"Are ready to go to the healer tomorrow, love?" He asked.

"I just have to take a bath tonight other than that yes." Paige said as she looked up at her husband.

_Man I love that word, Husband. _Paige thought to herself.

"Ok well why don't I help Piper with diner while you handle that."

"But I…" Paige started.

"No buts. Go." Sirius said as he gave her a quick kiss.

Paige pouted another second or two then sulked up the stairs. Piper led everybody into the kitchen and gave them each assignments. As Sirius chopped up some veggies he talked with Piper.

"She refuses to take it easy doesn't she?"

"I was the same way. I thought I was immortal but soon the motherly instincts will kick in and she'll slow down." Piper said as she took the veggies from him and added them to the pot.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm postitive."

Paige finished her bath just as they finished dinner. After diner she decided to turn in early. Or she was going to until her husband came in and changed clothes then lay down on the bed facing the wall. This immediately told Paige something was wrong.

"Sirius, sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking Paige."

"About?"

"The baby." Sirius said simply as he rolled over to face her.

"What about it?"

"It's a tradition over here to choose a godfather for the baby before they are even born. Like I'm Harry's. But I'm torn between Harry and Remus. On one hand Remus is my best friend since James died but on the other Harry looks so much like James its almost like he's taken James' place. How do I choose between the two of them?"

"Who says you have to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a rule that says our baby can't have two godfathers?"

Sirius laid there for a moment completely speechless then he kissed Paige deeply.

"That's why I love you. You are a genius."

"You just noticed this did you?"

A/N: The Healer appointment will be the next chapter. Until then my faithful readers, be safe and careful over the holidays. And may they be blessed. Oh by the way R&R if you get time.


	27. Healers

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: The madness of the holidays did rear its ugly head. SO forgive me for not updating I just slowed down enough to get a chapter done. YAY!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 27: Healers

Paige woke up bright and early the next day. She tried to put the day before out of her mind as she got dressed and focused on the matter at hand. Right now, all that mattered was the health of her baby. That was all Paige cared about right now, so she stored Ginny's new powers and Voldemort in the back of her mind, she would deal with that later. As she made her way into the kitchen, the smell of eggs drifted up to her and nearly made her sick.

"Hey sweetie. Do you want some breakfast?" Piper said looking up from the stove.

"No thanks, Piper. No offense but it smells terrible. I would like some tea though."

"I'll get it." Sirius said as he kissed the top of her head.

Paige got her tea drunk then Sirius told her it was time to go. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she orbed them to the Leaky Cauldron. She had never been to a healer before and, quite frankly, she didn't know what to expect. However, Sirius told her that this was what was best for her and her baby, so as nervous she was she followed Sirius through the London streets and up to a strange window where a mannequin stood. The mannequin let them in and Sirius walked right up to the desk. The welcome witch looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my wife has an appointment to see a healer."

"Name?"

"Paige Mathews."

"Reason for visit?"

"She's pregnant. She's here for a check up."

"Ah, I see." She waved her wand and a piece of parchment shot out of the end of it. "Take this to the second floor they will take you right back."

Sirius thanked her then led Paige over to the lifts.

"Are you ok?" He asked as the lift roared to life.

"Fine, why?"

"You just seem quiet, that's all."

"I'm just a little nervous."

"It'll be ok Paige, I promise."

Paige smiled at him then stepped off the lift and walked up to the counter. The welcome witch smiled then led her and Sirius to a private room. Sirius pulled a chair up beside the bed then took Paige's hand.

"Have you thought about any names?"

"Um if it's a girl I thought about Abigail Isabella Black, Abby for short." Paige said quietly.

"You don't want her to have your last name?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, she needs to have some kind of a tie to the wizarding world. To her ancestry."

"Paige that's not an ancestry I am proud of. And it's not an ancestry I want our baby to be proud of."

"I know that but you are proud of this baby aren't you? What better way to express that then to give her your name? Besides this baby can change the "Black" family reputation for the better." Paige said hopefully. Sirius sighed then leaned away from her.

"Paige, I know that it seems like to you that that is possible but trust me it isn't." Sirius said sadly.

"Why not?" Sirius sighed again then turned back toward her.

"Paige, my family was one of the first to embrace Lord Voldemort's ways. They have always been obsessed with their 'pure-blood mania' so much so that they would kill to preserve the old ways. They thought the only thing muggles were good for was slaves. How can I or my baby make up for that?" Paige was silent for a minute then looked up at him.

"Maybe by putting an end to it." Before Sirius could respond, the healer walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Mathews, how are you? I'm healer Delorium."

"Pretty good, Mr. Delorium, and yourself?" Paige asked conversationally.

"Good good. Now when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Just before Christmas."

"I see. Any morning sickness?" Paige nodded violently.

"Ok we can fix that. Lay back for me."

Paige did as she was told then the healer waved his wand over her body. A second later a slip of paper shot out of the end of it.

"Paige Mathews Black, 130 pounds, 1.63 meters tall, 29 years of age. Is that correct?"

"How tall did you say I was?" Paige asked while trying to do the calculations in her head. Sirius took pity and leaned over.

"That's 5 feet 4 inches, love."

"Then yes that's right."

"Ok now I'll run a quick scan of the baby to make sure he's healthy physically and magically." He waved his wand over Paige's stomach and another slip of paper shot out of it.

"Wow, I've never seen a magical reading so high. It's in the area of two thousand."

"Isn't the normal range around a thousand?" Sirius asked slightly worried.

"Yes, but I don't think its anything to worry about. It's probably the combining of the two different types of magic shared by both of you. This baby will be extremely powerful. Possibly the most powerful in the wizarding world. Would you like to know the sex of the baby while I'm at it?"

"You can do that this early?" Paige asked shocked.

"Yes, I can." Paige looked at Sirius who nodded. Paige nodded at the healer who waved his wand over her stomach one more time. A final slip of paper shot out and the healer read it.

"  
Congratulations…"

Piper stood in the living room, Phoebe was sitting on the couch nervously tapping her fingers, and Prue was staring at the clock. Finally, Phoebe jumped up from where she was sitting.

"I can't take it anymore. Where are they?"

"Pheebs they'll be back soon. Calm down." Prue said finally breaking away from the clock to look at her little sister.

"Says the girl who's been staring at the clock for the last two hours."

Prue was about to respond when the portrait door opened and Paige and Sirius walked in.

"Finally, what happened?" Piper asked quickly.

"He said that the baby's in perfect health and that the baby will be extremely powerful. Which we already knew. He also told us that umm… it's a girl." Paige finally burst out.

Phoebe screamed so loud that Leo and Remus ran in thinking a demon was attacking. Everyone hugged Paige and Sirius. And enjoyed one piece of good news. Because they knew, bad news always follows.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry that it's late. I will get the next one up soon. Until then R&R


	28. We have a problem

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. Hooray another chapter. If anyone knows a good "Twilight" fic let me know. I have become obsesssed with that book. Anyway, enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 28: We Have A Problem

Paige was in the attic curled up in a chair flicking through the book absentmindedly. She hadn't looked at her watch in hours so she had no idea what time it was. Finally Paige fell into an uneasy sleep that was filled with bad dreams and tossing and turning. It was there that her sisters found her the following morning.

"WHAT??!!" Paige jerked awake when Piper tapped her on the shoulder. "Piper, Phoebe, Prue, don't scare me like that!"

"Don't scare you?! We have been running all over the place looking for you and you tell us not to scare you?!" Piper said exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Paige said as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Phoebe sensing something was wrong sat down beside Paige.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't know. I went to bed so happy and I woke up in the middle of the night scared to death. I can't explain it." Paige said finally shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that doesn't sound supernatural it sounds super normal." Piper said calmly as she sat down next to her little sister. "Do you remember when we had to help Miley the mermaid? The same feeling of dread came over me but I got over it and so will you."

"I can't help feeling its more than that. Something's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong my pregnant wife leaving in the middle of the night and worrying her frantic husband to death." The girls turned around and saw Sirius standing with his hands on his hips.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Paige said as she looked up. Sirius' stern look softened when he saw the exhaustion and fear on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically as he knelt down in front of Paige.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Paige said hastily.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"She'll be fine Sirius I promise. Can you go see if Leo needs any help with the kids?" Prue asked sensing that he was getting overwhelmed. Once Sirius was down the stairs Prue took his place in front of Paige.

"Ok, you are freaking your husband out. So how can we help you get through this?"

"I was working on the vanquishing spell for Voldemort but I don't think its going to work."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked starting to get worried herself.

"Because according to Professor Dumbledore when Voldemort was revived he took some of Harry's blood so in order to vanquish him we would have to make a potion that combined Voldemort's blood and Harry's blood. Since both of them runs through Voldemort's veins." Piper, Phoebe, and Prue looked at her like she was crazy finally Piper broke the silence.

"Ho…how did you figure that out?"

"Well it's just that if two demons share the same blood we would have to gather samples of both so I figured it would be the same with him. Getting Harry's isn't the problem though its getting a sample of Voldemort's that's going to be the issue." Paige said almost to herself.

"Wow, Paige you've come a long way." Prue said looking at her little sister in shock.

"I learned from the best." Paige said as she tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"So what are we going to so?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I don't know but we can't vanquish Voldemort without that blood." Piper added as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well fantastic are there any other problems we should be worrying about?" Prue said sarcastically.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Too tired to talk right now hope you enjoyed it. R&R


	29. Possible Trap?

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey!!! I know it has been soooo long but I'm back. On with the story.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 29: Possible Trap???

After everyone else had settled down and went to their own rooms for a good night's sleep Prue eased out of her room to check the book one more time. It wasn't that she doubted her little sis but the truth was too terrible to believe. If everything they heard about Voldemort was true no could get a tissue or blood sample and live to deliver it. She finally slammed the book closed in frustration. After sitting there for a good hour a thought popped into her head. Prue pulled on her robe and practically ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. She banged on the wood door and was relieved when it swung open.

"Ah, Prue. To what do I owe the pleasure at this late hour."

"I need to talk to you."

As Prue explained the situation to him his eyes steadily grew darker with every word.

"Do you have any idea how we can get a tissue or blood sample without getting killed in the process." Prue asked desperately.

"I have an idea." He said as he got to his feet and made his way over to the fireplace. Prue vaguely heard him mumble something into the fire then a man cloaked in black came spinning out of the fire like a top.

Prue recognized him immediately as Severus Snape, the potions professor. Prue was already distrustful of the professor so she knew that she wouldn't like this plan. She anxiously tapped her foot as Professor Dumbledore told Snape the situation. Snape was quiet for a few moments afterward then looked from Dumbledore to Prue.

"I don't quite understand what you're asking me to do. You can't seriously be asking me to steal a sample of Voldemort's blood."

"I am asking you to think of a way to do exactly that."

"Professor, pardon me, but there might be another way. If you can show us what a couple of death eaters look like we can magically cloak ourselves to look like them and then get close enough to get the sample then orb out." Prue explained.

"There is a problem with your plan, _Professor._" Snape sneered at her.

"And what would that be Professor." Prue asked not backing down an inch from the intimidating figure that loomed over her.

"Have you considered what to do about the death eaters you are impersonating?"

"Knock them out. We can make another batch of the sleeping potion we used on Remus. That should knock them out for a good four hours."

"And how do you propose to find Lord Voldemort?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a spy for our side?" Prue snarled getting angry.

"Voldemort is using what we call the Fidelius Charm. No one can reveal the location of where he is except for the secret keeper." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Ok how about we scry for him. Professor do you have something that belonged to him. Anything at all." Professor Dumbledore tapped on his desk side drawer with his wand and it shot open. He took out a small box and handed it to Prue.

"Be sure I get this back and please don't tell anyone besides us and your family that you have it."

"Of course, Professor. Professor Snape, I will let you know when we are ready to proceed. Good night."

Prue walked back to her room feeling a mixture of relief and dread. On one hand they had a plan to get what they needed to vanquish Voldemort. On the other she had a bad feeling about Snape. What if he really couldn't be trusted what if he really was leading her and her sisters into a trap???

A/N: Next chapter might be the operation I'm not sure. I will have it up soon just bear with me. R&R


	30. Secret Weapon

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hi guys. I know it has been a while. I went on a video kick. Seriously I have made like twenty videos over the summer. If you want to see them go to my profile to find a link to my profile any way enjoy.

_Spell  
_

Chapter 30: Secret Weapon

Sirius paced back and forth as Prue relayed the plan to her sisters. He didn't have a good feeling about this especially if Snape was in on it. Paige was trying to concentrate on what her older sister was saying but her husband's distress was wearing on her. As Prue took a breath Paige cut her off.

"Prue could you hold that thought? Sirius what's wrong baby?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this guys."

"Why?" Phoebe asked as Sirius sat down on the couch next to Paige.

"Snape. You shouldn't trust him."

"But Dumbledore trusts him. Why shouldn't we?" Piper reasoned.

"Dumbledore could be wrong."

"Yes but if we can't trust Dumbledore who can we trust?"

"You don't understand. I've known Snape since I was in school. He has always been obsessed with the dark arts."

"Sirius, I know what you mean I don't exactly trust him either but this may be the only shot we get. Plus we have something he doesn't know about." Prue divulged mysteriously.

"Really and what's that?" Sirius asked perking up instantly knowing that the sisters had something up their sleeve that Snape didn't know about. Phoebe smiles as she realized what or who Prue was talking about.

"We'll show you." They walked over to stand next to the book and began chanting.

_"Powers of the witches' rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us, we call you near_

_Come to us and settle here"_

Swirling orbs appeared in the middle of the room and as they cleared the girls smiled at the witch in front of them. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the manor around eight at night after receiving a note from the sisters at dinner.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. First we wanted to tell you that if this mission goes right we can get rid of Voldemort." Piper said smiling at them.

"Second, we are going to need you guys to wait here with Leo, Sirius, and Remus while we're gone. Just in case." They nodded slowly as Prue said this in a serious tone.

"And third, Harry, Professor Dumbledore told us you had an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah?" Harry said suddenly wary.

"We are going to need to borrow it Harry." Harry reached into his bag and pulled a silvery cloak out and ran his fingers through it.

"Please make sure I get this back, its the only thing I have of my father's." Paige took it from him then held his hand.

"I give you my word you will get this back." He smiled at Paige appreciatively.

"Alright, Paige you will orb us all in, if Snape is good on his word he will have lured Lestrange, Malfoy, and Pettigrew to where we are orbing in at. Hit them with the potions then magically lock the door. Paige you and our secret weapon will be under the invisibility cloak follow behind us closely. While we distract Voldemort you get the blood then get back to us as fast as you can. And we orb out."

Sirius gathered Paige up in his arms and held her tightly unwilling to let her go. Leo and Remus did the same with Piper and Phoebe. After a few seconds Prue cleared her throat.

"We have to go guys." Piper and Phoebe came to stand beside Prue but Sirius still didn't let Paige go.

"Promise me you'll come back to me." He said with pain clear in his face and voice. Paige pulled away from him and kissed him gently.

"I promise." She said softly then backed up next to her sisters.

As he watched the orbs disappear Sirius was gripped by a sudden sense of grief. His wife and unborn child could very well not come back from this. Remus was feeling something very similar. It wasn't as strong as Sirius' and he couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend. But he had just watched the love of his life disappear possibly forever. Leo was taking it the best of all of them, of course, he had experience with these feelings.

"Its going to be ok guys." They turned toward him their faces echoing surprise at his calm stance and tone.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"I've been watching Piper do that on and off for the past five years. I trust them enough to know that they'll be ok. They're more resilient than you think." They nodded.

"Still, I need a drink." Sirius said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Make that two." Remus said following them. Leo chuckled and looked over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You guys might get to see something funny tonight." He said then followed them into the kitchen.

A/N: How was it? This was a fun chapter to write. And who is this secret weapon? Got any guesses? I won't tell you now that would blow the secret. You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then R&R.


	31. Missions and Alcohol

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter I worked sooo hard on it. Starts out serious but ends on a funny note. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 31:Missions and Alcohol

The girls kept their eyes open as they orbed into the dark room. Prue's eyes quickly scanned the room and slowly realized it was empty. If Snape information was accurate there would be a wardrobe in the room that they could wait in. Piper poked her on her shoulder and pointed at a tall shape in the corner. They quickly made their way over to it as Paige pulled the cloak over herself and her telekinetic partner. They were huddled together in the corner opposite the wardrobe so they could throw the potions at their guests. All to soon they heard voices getting closer.

"Bella are you sure that's what he said?"

"I'm positive. Nott said that the Charmed Ones were invading the manor tonight." Lestrange screeched in her high sinister voice.

"But how are they going to get past the defenses?" Lucius reasoned.

"I don't know but we can't take any chances. Who knows what those witches are planning." As she said that the doors swung open and revealed Lucius, Bellatrix, and Peter.

"There's nothing here." Peter squeaked in his mousy voice.

"Just because we don't see anything doesn't mean there's nothing here, Wormtail!" Lucius snapped causing the smaller man to flinch.

The walked around the room slowly, carefully inspecting each crevice or corner. Bella tapped Lucius on the shoulder then pointed at the wardrobe, he nodded and both walked toward it slowly just as they reached for the handle they heard a thump. Before they could turn around Bella and Lucius was hit with the potions as well and collapsed on the floor.

"So far so good. Stay close behind us you guys." Phoebe said as she snapped her fingers and took on the appearance of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Piper and Prue did the same and took on the appearance of Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. They walked down the long hall with the invisible group right behind them. Soon they reached a set of massive doors with guards on each side.

"We have news for the dark lord." Phoebe said in Bella's voice.

"He's asked not to be disturbed" one of the guards stuttered.

"We have information about the Charmed Ones, now let us in." Prue said her voice coming out in Malfoy's silky yet threatening tone.

"Enter at your own risk he's isn't in a good mood." The doors slowly opened and revealed a long hallway. They walked up to the throne and bowed to the figure in front of them.

"My lord." They said together.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We have information about the Charmed Ones my lord." Piper said in Peter's squeaky voice.

"Where did this information come from?"

"My son Draco has grown close to the witches he has found out quite a few things about them that might prove useful to our cause."

"And what might…" before he could finish Voldemort felt a sharp pain in his left arm his head snapped around and saw his blood rolling down his arm then just disappearing. His wand was in his hand in an instant. Before he could cast a spell it flew out of his hand and into the shadows. Under the invisibility Paige capped the vial and ran over to Piper, Phoebe, and Prue who had risen to their feet. The whole exchange took a little over ten seconds.

"You don't mind if we take home a souvenir, do you?" Phoebe asked as they snapped their fingers and their disguises disappeared at the same time Paige took off the invisibility cloak. Standing next to her was the reason Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Billie smirked at him as his eyes filled with rage.

"You witches will pay for this." As he spoke they heard footsteps from the hall Billie raised up her hand and held the doors closed with her powers. Meanwhile, Prue used her power to throw Voldemort backwards.

"We will be seeing you very soon." Piper said as he got up they took hold of each others hands and orbed out. As they landed they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think that went well." Paige said as she sat down on the sofa in the attic.

"Thank you so much, Billie." Phoebe said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey its not a problem guys." Billie said shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Do…" Prue's question was cut off distant singing coming from downstairs. As they got closer to the kitchen it got louder and louder. They finally walked into the kitchen and froze at the sight in front of them. Leo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was sitting at the table but what caused them to freeze was Remus and Sirius was dancing in front of the bar.

"I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It Ya Like To" Remus started then Sirius joined in.

"MOVE IT!" They started to sing the chorus again but one of the girls found their voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Paige screamed. Everyone whipped their heads around at her. Sirius and Remus looked at her for a few seconds before they promptly passed out.

A/N: I know the song was my best friends idea. I love it though. Ok for those people who don't know Billie is a young witch who appears in season 8 of charmed. She is played by Kaley Cuoco. Anyway I start back to school Monday so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up bear with me. R&R


	32. CounterAttack

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: I know I am soooo late. I am really sorry. Anyway Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 32: Counter-Attack

Paige pulsed the blender furiously and smiled grimly when she heard a groan come for the two men that was laying their heads on the kitchen table. She added the eggs and pulsed it once more then poured the disgusting mixture into two glasses and slammed them down in front of her husband and Remus.

"I can't believe you two!" Paige said for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Sirius took a big gulp of the drink winced then looked at Paige.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I was just so scared that you wouldn't come home I guess I sort of lost it." Paige looked deep into his grey and found it hard to stay mad at him.

"It's ok. I guess I still have a problem with certain substances. I should go see how Prue and Phoebe are doing." She kissed Sirius' cheek and ignored Piper's smirk as she walked out of the room.

Piper's smirk faded as she watched Paige exit the kitchen. She sighed then looked up as Remus spoke.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

"Paige wasn't exactly the ideal high school student. She drank, smoked, partied all night with her friends, anything they wanted to do she was up for. Until one day her dad picked her and her mom up to go to dinner. A driver swerved into their lane and Paige's parents were killed. Ever since then Paige has been sensitive about stuff that reminds her of her past."

"And I knew that. What was I thinking?" Sirius asked depressingly as he put his head in his hands. Piper leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't thinking. You were worrying about your wife which is allowed. Don't beat yourself up about this. Now if you will excuse I have to go see how they are coming along." Piper walked up to the attic and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Billie?"

"She had to get back to school."

"Ok how's the potion coming?"

"Well..." Prue started but before she got the sentence out five demons shimmered in and threw energy balls at each of the girls.

Piper dove behind the couch then popped back up and blew up the demon that just fired on her. Both Prue and Paige used their powers to redirect the energy balls back to their owner. The demons screamed and spontaneously combusted. Across the attic, Phoebe levitated over a energy ball and kicked the demon in the head. She then grabbed an athame from the floor and stabbed the demon in the stomach. However, no one accounted for the fifth demon who appeared behind Phoebe and stabbed her in the side. Piper whipped around at the sound of Phoebe's gasp and blew up the demon before he could shimmer out. Prue reached Phoebe first and pulled her up into her lap.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled at the ceiling. Leo orbed in and took a grim look around. After a second he looked down and saw Phoebe.

"Step back Prue." Prue obeyed reluctantly. After a few seconds Phoebe jerked into a sitting position.

"Well, that was refreshing." She said as she was getting up.

"No sis. That was what you call a counter-attack." Prue said tediously.

A/N: Its a bit short I know. But I should be able to update soon. Until then reviews always helps. R&R


	33. AN

A/N: First off this is not a chapter. I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have so many papers due for my school and I have not had the time to give a chapter that it so rightly deserves. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Now for the good news, I will be out of school for a month at the end of April. I will then update every single one of my stories. I hope you all stick with me through this and again I will update all of these stories at the end of April. In the mean time hope you all are doing well.

Xxx's and Ooo's,

MelindaPotter.


	34. GET OUT

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Too tired. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 34: GET OUT!

Prue woke up early the following Saturday. She took a shower, got dressed, and made her way up to the attic. They had been working on the vanquishing potion for Voldemort ever since the counter-attack. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hardly ever left the attic anymore. Piper barely spent any time with Leo and the kids anymore. Phoebe and Remus haven't spent anytime together since he was cured. And Paige and Sirius hadn't even had a chance to do any serious baby shopping. Paige was in serious need of some maternity clothes as well. She was only twelve weeks pregnant but her clothes were beginning to be entirely to big. Prue knew better than anyone how precious life was; she had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it. Nor was she going to let her sisters waste theirs. It was this train of thought that had her, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny standing in the attic all with their arms crossed waiting for Paige, Piper, and Phoebe to come up the stairs. After a few minutes they appeared at the top. They took in the line that formed across the attic and froze when they saw the look on Prue's face. Finally Piper broke out of her trance.

"What's going on"

"We need to talk." Prue said simply. They nodded and sat down in the chairs that Prue had lined up for them.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"Let me start with you, missy. When was the last time you went out with Remus? When was the last time you were even in the same room with him for more that thirty minutes?" Without giving her a chance to respond she turned to Piper. "And you when was the last time you hung out with your husband and your sons?" Prue stopped then Harry looked at Paige.

"And you when are you planning on going shopping for my goddaughter? When was the last time you spent time with my godfather?"

"What are you guys getting at?" Paige said when they finally let her talk.

"What they are trying to say is you are locking yourselves up here in this attic and are forgetting that there are other people who need you." Hermione said softly.

"But we have to find a way to stop Voldemort." Piper said firmly.

"Piper, I get that better than anyone. But you have to take a break. You have been going like this for a week straight." Harry said.

"So what are you saying?" Phoebe asked.

"We are saying..." Prue started.

"GET OUT!" They all said together.

"But Prue you can't do this by yourself." Paige said simply.

"That's why these guys are here. Hermione is brilliant. So are Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We can handle things here. So Piper go spend some time with Leo and the boys. Phoebe go find Remus. And Paige go get Sirius and go shopping. You might want to get some maternity clothes too."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. Prue gave her a stern look that answered for her. "Ok we will see you later."

As they descended the stairs Prue turned back to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Ok let's get to work."

Piper and Leo took the boys to the beach for the day and enjoyed watching the boys frolic in the water. Phoebe and Remus went to the museum and out dancing then went for a walk in the park in London. Paige and Sirius decided to make their shopping trip extra special by doing it in San Francisco. Paige showed him all of the city including the actual Manor. While they were there Paige had someone she wanted to introduce him to. So they stood in the attic waiting as light circled five white candles and two women appeared. Sirius gasped at the youngest woman who looked just like Paige.

"Mom, Grams there is someone I would like for you to meet. Actually two someones." The oldest woman stepped out of the circle with her hands on her hips.

"Well its about time you let me meet your husband. He's not mortal is he?"

"MOTHER" The younger woman scalded her. Sirius laughed to himself before he answered.

"No ma'am I am a wizard."

"Oh well I suppose that's a little bit better" Grams turned to Paige and put a hand on her stomach.

"Do you know if its a girl or a boy?"

"She's a girl." Patty hugged Sirius then Paige then put her hand where Penny's was.

"Oh my granddaughter. Thank you for this Paige." Paige nodded and hugged her mother again. While Paige and Patty were having this tender moment Penny was looking at Sirius as if she was evaluating him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and was shifting from foot to foot.

Finally she spoke "Oh calm down. I am naturally protective of my girls. I am just trying to get a read off of you."

"I understand, Mrs. Halliwell. Just so you know I would never hurt Paige."

"I know that you silly boy. That is the reading I get off of you. Still, I will be watching."

"Uh... Grams could you stop threatening my husband."

"Oh sure dear."

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Prue was pouring over the potion while the kids were looking in some books to see if they could find anything that might help. They were all shocked out of their thoughts but someone clearing their throat. Prue's head snapped up and saw Snape standing in the attic door. She turned her head to Harry and saw him glaring at Snape.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny can you give Professor Snape and I a moment." Harry looked at her worriedly. But she nodded which caused him to join the others as they went downstairs. "Since you came barging into my home I will assume there is something that you want."

"I was told you are trying to make a potion to kill Voldemort I thought I could help. I'm not the Potions Master for nothing."

"Thank you Professor but I think I can handle this."

"Is there something you wish to say to me Miss. Halliwell?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Just what is your problem you go sulking around this castle putting people down left and right; jumping down a boy's throat that has already had a rough life without you adding to it. You are supposed to be on our side yet you do everything in your power not to help us." When Prue finished her rant Snape stood there speechless for a few minutes before he started laughing.

"You know you remind me of someone I once knew. If you change your mind let me know." He walked out of the attic leaving Prue stunned.

A/N: I know Sanpe laughing ~shudder~. Any way. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Love ya. R&R.


	35. Truce

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry it took me so long to get this out but I took a creative writing class so hopefully it helped with my writing. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 35: Truce

Prue placed the dagger that was covered in Voldemort's blood on a tray in the middle of the floor and told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to stand back. She looked at the blood red potion that was in a vial in her hand. _Please let this work. _The vial shattered when it came into contact with the dagger and a burst of smoke clouded everyone's vision for a few minutes. As it cleared the dagger was still there in prime condition the blood still gleaming on its surface.

"Damn it! That was the strongest potion we have ever made. I don't know what else to do." Prue slumped into a chair. Harry sat down next to her.

"So what now?" He asked uncertainly. Prue thought for a minute the stood back up.

"Can you guys clean up here and wait on Piper and everyone else to get back?" She asked as she gathered the book, the dagger, and the blood samples up. The trio exchanged worried glances and muttered a faint sure. "Thanks guys. I will be back as soon as I can." They stared at the door as she disappeared out of it wondering where she was going.

Prue descended further into the dungeons of the castle following the ghost she asked to lead her to the last person she wanted to see. The ghost stopped suddenly by a small old door set into the stone itself.

"Here we are madam." It said and bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you" It rose through the ceiling itself and disappeared. She drew a deep breath then knocked on the door.

A smooth cold voice answered after a few moments. "Come in if you must." She slowly opened the door and saw a disgruntled potions master sitting behind a desk looking through a mound of papers. Prue cleared her throat which caused his head to pop up.

"Ah, Miss Halliwell. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You said I reminded you of someone. Who?" She sat in a small chair in front of the desk. Severus stared at her for a moment the put his paperwork aside.

"A friend I knew a long time ago. She had the same fiery spirit. She never failed to tell me that I was full of shit when she thought it was appropriate. But somehow I don't think you can down here to ask me about my old acquaintances."

"You would be correct, Professor." Prue pulled out the dagger and placed it on Snape's desk. He examined it for a few moments then looked back at her curiously. "This dagger is covered in Voldemort's blood. It is the one we used to collect this sample." She also pulled out the vial of blood.

"Ok, but I still don't see where you are going with this, Miss. Halliwell."

"Then let me continue, Professor. This dagger is being protected by Voldemort's blood. If we can come up with a potion strong enough to destroy this dagger we can vanquish Voldemort."

"That is good news."

"But I have just spent all day making some of the strongest potions we have ever made and haven't made a dent in that damn dagger." Prue said expressing her frustration.

"So…?"

Prue sighed then ran her fingers through her hair and looked back up at Snape. _He is going to make me ask for it, isn't he?_ "So I was wondering if you could offer any suggestions?"

"Was that so hard?" He asked smirking. "Now the reasons your methods aren't working is that Voldemort is no ordinary wizard. He has done a lot to make sure that his death will not come easily. So our magic or your magic alone won't cut it. We will have to combine Wiccan and Wizardry magic to defeat him."

"So you are saying we need to work together to do this? Great." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"I am willing to call a truce if you are."

"Fine, for now, truce." Prue reluctantly shook his hand. _Great I get to work with the creepy potions maker. Just my luck._

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R


	36. The Heart

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey! I have had a rough couple of weeks so this chapter is me letting out some of those frustrations but it all fits in with the plan. So hold on its gonna be a bumpy ride. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 36: The Heart

Anya flamed into a long depressing room. As she looked around her long blonde hair flipped over her shoulders and fell into her eyes. A scowl settled onto her round face and she narrowed her dark grey eyes.

"Someone had better have a damn good reason for summoning me." She said aloud and her smooth silky voice carried around the hall.

"Trust me I do." A cold voice sounded behind her. She spun around and saw the big bad that everyone was talking about. _So this is the mortal who has the underworld shaking in its boots. _He was dressed in a long black robe that caused his pale white skin to almost glow in the dim lighting. His mouth was thin to almost nonexistent and he had a flat nose with slits in it like a snake. But what stood out most were the eyes. His eyes were blood red with slits for the pupils. Anya had seen many demons in her over three hundred years but never a mortal that had went this far for his own personal gain. _Damn, this guy is really screwed up. I better be careful with this one._

"So to what do I owe the honor?" Anya asked as she leaned casually against one of the many columns in the hall.

"I was told you have a good reputation in witch hunting." Voldemort said as he crossed over to his chair.

"That depends on which witches you are wanting killed and what you are willing to give me for it."

"That depends on whether or not you can take out the most powerful witches the world has ever known; on whether you can defeat the Charmed Ones." Anya tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling in thought.

"Hmmm, the Charmed Ones… I've heard of them. Powerful, extraordinarily powerful. They will require special tactics." Voldemort looked at her curiously.

"Why can't you just slit the bitches' throats?"

"Because this is the Charmed Ones we are talking about. Thousands of demons have tried to take them out with force alone and thousands have failed. These witches required finesse."

"Can you do it? That is all I want to know."

"Oh I can do it but only because of something my mentor taught me. 'A cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind.'" Voldemort smiled at the demon in front of him.

"Then what does he attack?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. She turned toward him and smirked.

"The heart. First we attack their hearts."

Piper hugged Leo one more time as he tried to get her to let him stay. "Piper I can help. I should help."

"Leo I know you want to help us but we are just working on a spell or potion to summon Voldemort to us. If we need you you are just downstairs. Now, please! Go downstairs hang out with Remus and Sirius and let us work." Piper shooed him out of the attic he sighed as the door shut and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys I got kicked out again." As he rounded the corner into the conservatory Leo froze dead in his tracks. Remus laid face up bleeding from a stab wound to the stomach and Sirius laid face down bleeding from a stab wound to the back. Before he could get over the shock a voice echoed from behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry were they important to you?" He turned to see a woman with a darklighter bow aimed at him. She pulled the trigger before he could even blink. He grunted as the arrow embedded itself deep in his abdomen. He fell to the ground just as Piper, Phoebe and Paige came running down the stairs.

The girls froze in the doorway and stared at the scene in front of them. Leo, Sirius, and Remus's were on the floor each of them bleeding heavily. Anya smirked at the witches then conveyed the message. "Lord Voldemort sends his regards." She flamed out leaving each woman to rush to the side of their loved one.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I borrowed a line from Spiderman in case anyone noticed. I just love that line so no one accuse me of stealing it I am giving credit that is enough. This is the beginning of the end for Voldemort. As any Charmed fans can say no one messes with their men and lives to brag about it. But it is still a pretty good distance away. R&R.


	37. Pay Back

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys! Here is a late Christmas present for all of my loyal readers. Hope you all had a great Christmas or any other holiday and hope you all have a wonderful New Year. Love you all.

Spell

_Thoughts_

Chapter 36: Pay Back

Dread filled Paige as she put her hands over the wound on her husband's back and tried to fill her heart with all of the love she had for him. He couldn't leave her he just couldn't. Not now that they had a family coming. His wound slowly began to heal. As it closed he sat up gradually. Paige kissed him deeply but briefly then rushed over to Remus. Phoebe was huddled over him trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from his stomach.

"Step back Phoebe." Phoebe leaned back and tried to calm herself as her sister worked on the love of her life. She almost cried in relief when Remus jerked into a sitting position. Phoebe and Remus embraced as Paige hurried over to Leo. Leo was also consumed in a hug as soon as he sat up. Paige rushed back over to Sirius who clung to her as if he was a drowning man clinging to a life preserver. Paige choked back tears as she hugged Sirius.

"I thought I lost you." Paige whispered as she turned her face so she could kiss him.

"I am ok, love. I promise." Sirius kissed her cheek. Paige's sorrow and relief then turned to anger and rage. Sirius watched her eyes flare as the fury welled up within her. Paige turned to her sisters. As their eyes met they all came to a mutual understanding. Without a word the girls headed to the stairs.

"Wait what are you guys going to do?" Leo asked worriedly. He had seen that look in their eyes before and it never bode well. They slowly turned back around and stared at their partners.

Piper squared her shoulders and a determined look came over her face. "We are going to make that bitch regret the day she ever targeted our family." They turned around and headed up to the attic. Prue who had been hanging back throughout this whole exchange headed up the stairs too. "I guess I got to keep a level head to keep them from getting themselves killed." She called back down to Leo, Remus and Sirius.

Prue reached the attic and shook her head as she took in the scene. Paige was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands slowly rocking, Phoebe was sitting at the table scrying, and Piper was flipping through the book of shadows furiously. Prue figured she better take control of this situation before it got out of hand.

"Ok guys listen up. I know you guys are hurting and you are angry. But we need to bring this back into focus. We can't let our emotions control us. Paige you especially need to calm down. All this excitement can't be good for the baby."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Paige said after she got her breathing under control.

"Exactly what we are doing right now. Piper find that demon in that book, Phoebe keep scrying, and as for you Missy Paige rest. If not for your sake then for our niece's." Paige nodded then laid down on the couch. Prue joined Piper at the book and tried to find the demon. After forty five minutes Piper and Prue finally found her.

"Got her. Anyanka, a vengeance demon for scorned women."

"Ok then why did she attack us?" Phoebe asked.

"It says that she is also a skilled assassin who sometimes takes up bounties on witches." Prue explained as she read from the entry in the book. "That explains it Voldemort must have hired her to take us out."

"By going through our husbands?" Paige asked as she sat up.

"Can you think of a better way to get our attention?" Piper reasoned. Paige nodded to acknowledge her sister's point. "Is there a vanquishing spell?"

"That's the thing there is a spell her to summon her power source. If we smash that it will destroy her. Problem is the second we summon her power source away from her she will be all over us."

"Ok we just need to be prepared. Is everybody ready?"

"We call upon the ancient power

To help us in this dark hour

The power of vengeance we wish to see

Bring it to we sisters three." 

"God who writes these things." Phoebe quipped as the white lights entered through the ceiling. They cleared to reveal a gold amulet with an emerald set in the middle of it. Anyanka flamed into the middle of the room and instantly threw them into the wall.

"What took you girls so long?" She smirked as she looked over the famous charmed ones. They slowly made it to their feet but they were on the other side of the room from the necklace. "And these are the Charmed Ones everyone was so afraid of? Pathetic."

"Allow me to renew your fear lady." Piper said as she blasted her. Anyanka flew backwards and landed on one of the tables. "Paige now."

"Amulet!" The amulet disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hand. Anyanka started to get back up and saw Paige.

"NO!" She screamed as Paige smashed the amulet. She screamed and exploded. The girls gathered together and Paige sighed.

"It's not enough. He will just keep sending people after us. We have to get Voldemort." Paige said determinedly.

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking. Yes I killed Anya from Buffy. Get over it. For those of you who don't totally hate me R&R.


	38. Romantic Interests?

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys! Ah spring break! For me it means rest and relaxation. For you it means a long overdue chapter. Enjoy!

Spell

_Thoughts_

Chapter 37: Romantic Interests?

Since the latest attempt on their lives, or rather the lives of their loved ones, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue had been working harder than ever to finish the potion and the spell needed to take out Voldemort. So much so that winter disappeared along with Paige's first trimester and in its wake appeared nice sized bump on Paige's belly. Another thing that happened as a consequence of working on the potion was Prue time was filled with hour after hour with a certain creepy potion's master. She looked up through the steam that hung thick in the office at Snape who seemed to be so engulfed in his potion that he did not notice her staring.

_Ok this guy is just too bizarre for words. One minute he is mean and conniving and the next he is determined to aid with the vanquishing potion. What is his deal? Is he really that good of an actor or is he hiding his true feelings under a thick coat of meanness._

Snape looked up from his potion to grab some toadflax and saw Prue quickly look back down at her potion. He stared at her for a few moments and noticed how the steam made her pale skin slightly flushed and how her nose wrinkle up when she was really concentrating. It was little things like this that reminded him of Lily. _Little things and that fiery spirit that she seems to have. Yes, she reminds me so much of Lil. Oh Lil… snap out of it Snape…you are too close to let your emotions take over for you now. Just keep focused. Ok now add three drops of black water…_

Prue glanced up and saw Snape looking at her with a far off impression in his eyes. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts. _Wonder what he's thinking about so hard. _

He finally shook his head and picked up the black water and carefully measured it out. She finally decided to break the silence that had hung as thick as the smoke in the room.

"Any idea what we are looking for in the final product?" Snape was quiet for a few moments as he pondered that question and wondered what was the best way to explain the situation to the young witch. Finally he answered as he poured the blood red potion into a vial and looked through it.

"Voldemort is not a demon Miss. Halliwell. He is a wizard. But he is a wizard who has gone through the darkest rituals in the wizarding world to insure his immortality. He will not be taken down easily."

"Ok Mr. Cryptic that still doesn't answer my question." Prue said as she waved her wand and caused the smoke in the room to disappear. Snape smirked at her then walked up to stand in front of her.

"You know Miss. Halliwell you are awfully attractive when you are irritated."

"Are you flirting with me Professor?" Prue asked calmly trying to will her heartbeat to slow down.

Snape leaned a little closer and smiled. "And if I was?"

Prue smiled back at him and leaned closer too. They jumped apart when the dungeon door slammed open. Prue hung her head and tried to calm her racing heart. Snape's head snapped towards the door.

"POTTER! What do you think you are doing barging into my office?" Prue looked over to Harry and registered the look of horror on his face. He finally shook it off and looked over at Professor Snape.

"Sorry Professor but the sisters asked me to get Prue they need her help with something." Harry looked at Prue almost apologetically.

"Yeah we are about done here anyway. I will see you tomorrow Professor."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Miss. Halliwell." Snape watched as she disappeared behind the door then he slammed his hands down on the table. He walked over to his desk and sunk down into the chair.

"Oh yeah Snape that's how you stay focused."

A/N: There it is. Hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all. R&R


	39. Prince's Tale

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to one of the true heroes of Harry Potter, Severus Snape. Enjoy!

Story/ Dream

_Thoughts_

Chapter 38: Prince's Tale

Prue tossed and turned in a fitful sleep that night. Her covers wrapped around her as if they were trying to restrain her and allow the nightmare to seize her. She fought with the throws of the dream and tried to resist the horror she knew she would find in the darkness. However, it soon swept over her and consumed her.

She saw Severus standing before Voldemort. Voldemort hissed something before the giant anaconda next to Voldemort slithered toward Severus. Then there was a terrible scream. Prue watched as Severus' face lost the little color he had; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. Prue heard a pop as Voldemort apparated away. Prue knelt down next to him and his eyes met hers. 

"Look…at…me…." He whispered. Her gray eyes locked onto his black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Prue thudded to the floor and Severus moved no more.

Prue sat bolt upright on the bed and clutched her heart in terror. She didn't know how she knew but she knew that was no dream. She wanted…no she needed to see Severus. She had to see those dark eyes staring at her. She jumped off her bed and grabbed her robe and threw it on as she sprinted down the stairs. She didn't even slow down when she almost ran over Leo who was coming up the stair with a glass of water.

"Sorry Leo." Prue hollered over her shoulder as she sprinted out the portrait hole.

The dungeons were freezing at this time in the morning. Still Prue made her way to his classroom hoping he was in there. She didn't bother knocking on the door but when she saw what was inside she wished she had. Severus was hunkered by his desk and a soft sobbing was coming from him. Her worries vanished as Prue slowly made her way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His dark hair flew everywhere as his head shot up at her touch. Just like in the dream gray met black. She knelt beside him and put an arm around him. After a few moments his tears slowed down and finally stopped. It seemed like the two sat in silence for hours before either spoke.

"What are you doing down here?" Severus finally asked his voice slightly hoarse from the tears.

"I…I wanted to see you." Prue whispered back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" he asked as he rose off of the floor.

"About the global stock market. What do you think I am talking about?" Prue said as she too got up off the floor.

"Do you really think this is any of your business Miss. Halliwell?" Severus asked.

"When it comes to someone I care about? Yes, I do Professor. Snape." Severus froze at that and let out a long sigh.

"It's a long story." He said as he half turned toward her. Prue sat down on his desk and motioned for him to go on. Severus sighed again. He sat down at his desk, poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, took a deep drink, then looked back at Prue again.

"Do you remember me telling you that you remind me of someone I once knew?" Prue nodded.

"Her name was Lily. I met her when I was ten. She and her sister lived in the next neighborhood over. Lily was just coming into her powers and didn't yet know that she was a witch. Her sister Petunia was incredibly jealous of Lily's uniqueness and was very mean to her because of it. Lily and I spent the following summer together. We were inseparable. Lily was the only friend I ever had. Once we got to Hogwarts things changed. I was sorted into Slytherin while Lily was in Gryffindor. I was hanging out with people who… who didn't approve of people like her. Then I did the unthinkable the unforgivable I called her a mudblood. After that I had to watch as she ran right into the arms of the man I hated more than anything, James Potter." Severus had to stop there and take another sip of firewhiskey. He let the burning liquid flame its way down his stomach before he continued.

"After I graduated I joined the death eaters. It was only two years later that I overheard a prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Potter. I related it to Voldemort unknowing what would happen." Severus stared into space as he re-lived that night.

Severus stood on a hilltop and was panting and gripped his wand tightly. Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew out of the air causing Snape to drop to his knees and his wand to fly out of his hand. 

"Don't kill me!" 

"That was not my intention." 

Any sound of Dumbledore apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Please… a request…"

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?

"The — the prophecy…the prediction…"

"How much of it did you relate to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why — he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July…"

"He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down — kill them all… Hide her… hide them all — I beg you…please…"

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?" 

"In — in return? Anything." 

"Severus. Severus Snap out of it." Prue's sharp voice brought him out of it and he once again had tears streaming down his face. Their eyes meet again. Severus drowned in her gray eyes. He pulled his gaze away from her to kill his drink.

"I assume you know what happened next. Lily died that night in Godric's Hollow. I was a broken man after that. My only friend, my best friend, and the love of my life had not only been taken from me but it was my fault. My Lil was gone. From that day on I dedicated my life to protecting the only piece of Lily that was left." He suddenly got quiet as Prue pieced the gaps together.

"Harry?" Prue said quietly.

"I don't know if you know but his eyes are the exact shape and color of Lily's." Severus whispered.

"You mean after all this time you still…" Prue trailed off.

"Always." said Severus. "I will always love Lily. But as I told you, you remind me a great deal of her."

Severus leaned toward Prue and his lips found hers. One of his hands moved to the nape of her neck and the other gripped her waist. Prue's hands weaved their way through his shockingly silky hair. There was more passion in this kiss than in any Prue had experienced since Andy. Prue sunk into the waves of despair and sadness that was coming off of Severus. She attempted to send back comfort and compassion. She finally broke the kiss and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as sobs escaped him once again.

"It's ok Severus. It's ok. Just let it out." Prue sat there and allowed him to cry himself to sleep as she slowly rocked him.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I had to do something for poor Severus after seeing the last movie which was if I may say so OH MY GOD AWESOME! Anyway R&R.


End file.
